Kid Off The Streets
by Warrior of Camelot
Summary: The adventure of Mordred and his family continue! This story contains lots of feels! don't say I didn't warn you! What will happen to the Kid on the Streets now? Warning... This story will include reference to child abuse! Don't like don't read. And References to cutting may be made... and further in this series there will be cutting... don't get attached if you don't like.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey The Sequel to Kid On The Streets in Up! I know what your thinking... So soon? But guys! We have a total of 15 stories for this universe so far! 15! Argh... I so proud of myself and FanOfRandomThings for making it this far on what started out as a short story. Hopefully you enjoy this next one! Please give it all kinds of love, and i should be posting anywhere from once a day to every other day. Enjoy! _ **And read the Authors note at the bottom... please?**_

MMM

"They're coming today, eat a good breakfast."

Merlin plopped a plate of eggs in front of Mordred and Gwaine while Mordred retrieved the french toast.

"I'll see you this afternoon!" Cuilén suddenly appeared in the room, grabbing some toast and stuffing an apple in his backpack. "Good luck on your test Merlin!"

"Thanks Cui," Merlin smiled. "I feel very ready. Good luck at school. Now, I'd best get going myself. I'll see ya, Gwaine, Mordred!"

"Goodbye Merls!" Gwaine said.

"Goodbye Merlin." Mordred said politely. "Thank you for breakfast."

"'Course! See you this afternoon!"

Merlin scurried downstairs, leaving Gwaine to eat with Mordred.

"Are you ready for today, Dre?" Gwaine asked.

"Of course, we've been waiting so long! All that legal mumbo jumbo... At least Officer Pendragon helped us figure things out," Mordred smiled. "And then we can go put the finishing touches on the shop!"

"Yup, we should be able to open soon." Gwaine said. "I'm glad this is finally going to be over with, I'm ready for you to become my son legally."

"Yes, when are they supposed to arrive?" Mordred smiled.

"Soon, kid, soon." Gwaine said. "In the mean time, let's clean up a bit."

Mordred finished his breakfast and then went to pull on his new dress outfit with the brown button up Gwaine had gotten him. Gwaine had agreed to adopt Mordred when he found out that his orphanage had abused him. Now, finally, it was going to become official.

In a few minutes, Mordred came out to find that Gwaine had also dressed a little nicer and had even combed his shaggy mane of hair.

"I'm ready!" Mordred declared.

"I can see that." Gwaine said. "You look good." He smiled proudly at Mordred before hugging the boy.

"Thank you, da," Mordred beamed. "The door!"

Gwaine hurried over and pulled it open to find a few people on the other side in suits. They sat down with Gwaine and Mordred inside, sole with them for about an hour, and then the signing was over almost before it began. The two nodded and smiled, retreating from the house, and Gwaine clasped the young boy in a tight embrace.

"It's done," Gwaine beamed. "It's official."

Mordred nodded and wiped at his eyes before hugging Gwaine tightly. "Da..." He said as if testing the word.

"Son," Gwaine replied. "Officially. Do you want to look at the shop?"

Mordred shook his head. "Can we just stay here for a minute? I like this..."

"Of course, kid," Gwaine smiled. "I guess you've been without family for a while now. I'm glad we could give you one here. Let's sit down though?"

Mordred nodded and let Gwaine lead him over to the couch and sit down. He leaned into Gwaine and just breathed, he was so happy to have a family with Gwaine. He felt a couple of tears run down his cheeks and he reached up to wipe at his eyes.

"Hey, you okay?" Gwaine asked. "You're crying."

"I... I'm fine... I just..." Mordred trailed off and moved closer to his dad. "I dunno."

"I know, you're other dad left, but I never will, okay? I'll never leave you, and the orphanage can never get their hands on you again. You're safe now, okay kid?"

"Yeah. I know but... I don't... You know what I mean?" Mordred asked, looking at Gwaine.

"Yeah, I guess I do," Gwaine nodded. "We both lost fathers, but you won't lose me, I promise."

Mordred nodded, and closed his eyes, leaning his head down into Gwaine's lap and sighing happily.

"Hey," Gwaine smiled. "Let's go look at the shop so it's ready for its grand opening in a week and then we can pick out new stuff for your room! We can visit Arthur too, if you want."

Mordred nodded happily but kept his eyes shut and didn't move.

"Come on," Gwaine stood, helping Mordred stand alongside him. "Let's go check it out."

He lead Mordred downstairs and down the block until they reached the cheerily decorated shop. Gwaine unlocked it, grinning at the name on top: Da & Kid's Deli. It was his and Mordred's, after all, and he figured the name fit well enough.

"I'm tired..." Mordred complained as they walked in. "Can I go to sleep?"

"If you like, I've got to check over the menu," Gwaine shrugged, pointing to a red booth near the register. "You can sleep there if you like. I wonder if blackboard is too hipster... After all, Merlin suggested it..."

"Oh no, I like the blackboard." Mordred said as he collapsed into the booth. "Why am I so tired?"

"I don't know, you didn't seem to be running a fever. Do you feel sick?" Gwaine asked, glancing over at the boy before checking the refrigerated display area.

"Just tired, and a bit achey." Mordred said, looking up sleepily. "Could be the beginning of something though, I don't know."

"Best sleep, we open in a week and you're our best sandwich maker! I mean, our only sandwich maker really, except when Cuilén and Merlin help out, and we'll hire one or two after we've been open a bit. Friend of mine from the pub says he wants to quit and work here. You'll like him, his name is Lance."

Mordred murmured sleepily, and opened his eyes a crack. "Okay." He said, curling up in the corner of the booth.

Gwaine walked over about half an hour later and knelt down next to Mordred. "You don't look so good Dre." He said softly, gently shaking his son. "You feeling bad?"

Mordred moaned slightly as he moved. "I'm tired, and my throat hurts." He said, as he cracked his eyes open.

"Hey let me see," Gwaine placed the back of his hand on the sixteen year old's head and he frowned. "You have a fever now, kid. Maybe we should take you home? Here, come on kid, let's get you up, I'm done looking around."

Gwaine was just leading Mordred outside when a knock sounded on the door, and Gwaine glanced out to see Arthur, Officer Pendragon, standing outside.

"Hey, Arthur's out there," Gwaine spoke softly. "Come on kid, I'll tell him you're sick."

"Hey Gwaine, Mordred," the officer smiled at both of them. "How's the deli? Ready for opening? Mordred, are you alright?"

"He seems to be coming down with something," Gwaine frowned, supporting his son. "I think I'd better get him home."

"Yeah, hey kid," Arthur caught Mordred's attention. "How do you feel? What hurts?"

"My head hurts and I'm tired." Mordred said, looking at Arthur with slightly glassy eyes. "And my throat... I want to go home."

"Let's get you home," Gwaine agreed. "Arthur, you can come over if you like. Merlin made pie last night and it's delicious! You can see some of the idea we have for Mordred's room."

"Alright, do you want a ride home?" Arthur asked. "I didn't see the bike..."

"Yeah, that'd be great! We walked," Gwaine nodded. "Thanks Arthur."

 _ **AN: Oh no! what is happening to Dre? Tune in next time! Also i have an announcement... I am currently watching the Harry Potter series... and me and FanOfRandomThings want to do a crossover with Merlin and Harry Potter or just a Harry potter story... every chapter I'm going to ask for you guys for ideas! Few questions... If it is a crossover: Should it be Merlin Verse... Or Harry Potter Verse? Or Both? If not a Crossover... Ideas for stories please! Credit will be given if we use your ideas... we might also contact you for more details... Thank guys! Love you and Peace Out!**_


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Second Chapter is Up! Hope you enjoy.

Gwaine _was just leading Mordred outside when a knock sounded on the door, and Gwaine glanced out to see Arthur, Officer Pendragon, standing outside._

 _"Hey, Arthur's out there," Gwaine spoke softly. "Come on kid, I'll tell him you're sick."_

 _"Hey Gwaine, Mordred," the officer smiled at both of them. "How's the deli? Ready for opening? Mordred, are you alright?"_

 _"He seems to be coming down with something," Gwaine frowned, supporting his son. "I think I'd better get him home."_

 _"Yeah, hey kid," Arthur caught Mordred's attention. "How do you feel? What hurts?"_

 _"My head hurts and I'm tired." Mordred said, looking at Arthur with slightly glassy eyes. "And my throat... I want to go home."_

 _"Let's get you home," Gwaine agreed. "Arthur, you can come over if you like. Merlin made pie last night and it's delicious! You can see some of the idea we have for Mordred's room."_

 _"Alright, do you want a ride home?" Arthur asked. "I didn't see the bike..."_

 _"Yeah, that'd be great! We walked," Gwaine nodded. "Thanks Arthur."_

Gwaine locked up and then they headed out to Arthur's new red sports car.

"Nice!" Gwaine declared. "You're right, your new car is a beauty."

"I know right?" Arthur beamed a smiled at his new car. "It's amazing, I love it."

"How's work going?" Gwaine asked after they'd gotten in the car. Gwaine sat in the back with Mordred, checking his temperature again and dabbing at his sweaty brow with the sleeve of his jacket. "Your father feeling any better?"

"He is a bit better. That last mission did a bit of a number… But he seems to be recovering," Arthur sighed as he drove down the streets. His father had been the chief of police, but recently he lead a sort of a raid that went wrong and caused the older man to both get injured and get a bit shell shocked. He had been in recovery for about a week and a half. "Thanks for asking, and work is great. Caught a couple of burglars yesterday..."

"Good job!" Gwaine smiled.

"What're they stealin'?" Mordred murmured softly. "Burglar's're bad, y'know…"

"They broke into a small shop downtown." Arthur said. "Nothing to expensive though, just some food and a knife. Not sure what they meant to do but... They broke in."

"Oh, tha's no'too bad…" Mordred trailed off.

"Shh, kid, just rest," Gwaine said softly. "Your fever is getting worse."

Moments later, the car pulled up next to where Gwaine lived and the three got out. Gwaine let them in, and Mordred headed right over to the couch, sitting and panting slightly. Arthur frowned, glancing at Gwaine worriedly.

"What do you think he has got?" Arthur asked, as he glanced over at Mordred. "What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know," Gwaine shook his head. "Mordred, how's your throat feel?"

Mordred looked over at Gwaine and shrugged ever so slightly. "It hurts, it's all scratchy."

"Could be strep," Gwaine frowned. "But I don't know where he'd catch it… Mordred, you ever have strep throat before? Kid? You still awake?"

"'M 'wake..." Mordred looked up. "I dunno 'bout strep, I got sick a few times... Never really went to the doctors though..." His voice trailed off and he closed his eyes again.

"If he's had it before, it's easier to catch again," Arthur murmured. "You want a ride to a doctor? I can take you, he seems to be getting pretty bad. Do you have a thermometer? Maybe we should really take his temperature?"

Gwaine looked up at the clock. "Maybe, I'm not sure when Merlin will be home. I'm sure we do, um, I don't know where Merlin keeps everything. Most likely..." Gwaine walked into the bathroom and rummaged around for a moment.

"Here!" He called triumphantly walking back out. "Got it!"

Gwaine stuck the thermometer in Mordred's mouth and then waited until it beeped. He took it out and frowned deeply.

"It's 103!" Gwaine cried.

"We should take him to the hospital." Arthur said. "A fever that high could be dangerous if it rises any."

"Yeah," Gwaine agreed. "Come on, kid, we're getting you some help. Let me help you."

Gwaine helped Mordred stand and then they hurried out to Arthur's car. Arthur sped to the hospital and they helped Mordred out and into the hospital. Arthur explained what was happening, and Gwaine handed Mordred over to a nurse, who took Mordred back.

Gwaine watched as Mordred disappeared into the back. Then he sank down into a chair and sighed. "This is a crazy day..."

"You can say that again," Arthur sighed. "I hope the kid is okay. How's it been going with him? He settling into his new life?"

"Yeah, he is doing really well at that." Gwaine smiled, "He has nightmares every now and then but I don't think they are too bad. We finished signing papers today, it's official now, he's my son." Gwaine's smile turned giddy at his last sentence.

"That's great," Arthur smiled, his voice turning half joking and half reprimanding. "Now you don't have to lie to police officers about it anymore."

"Yup, sorry about that." Gwaine shrugged. "I wanted to help him..."

"I know, that's why I let it pass, but it's not a good habit to have, Gwaine. Still, I'm glad you came to me eventually and we straightened it out. And now, he's a new addition to your little family. How's Merlin and Cuilén?"

"Cuilén is fine, he is having fun at school and Merlin is taking his test today." Gwaine said smiling, Arthur had been told the story. "He got plenty of sleep last night."

"That's good," Arthur chuckled. He glanced outside and looked surprised. "It's snowing! That won't be good for Mordred if he's sick… Though the snow is a bit late this year..."

"Yeah well it's better now then when he was out there." Gwaine replied. "He didn't even have a coat!"

"Yeah, poor kid," Arthur shook his head. "Here's a doctor."

 _ **AN: What will the doctor say? Tune in next time! Also i have an announcement... I am currently watching the Harry Potter series... and me and FanOfRandomThings want to do a crossover with Merlin and Harry Potter or just a Harry potter story... every chapter I'm going to ask for you guys for ideas! Few questions... If it is a crossover: Should it be Merlin Verse... Or Harry Potter Verse? Or Both? If not a Crossover... Ideas for stories please! Credit will be given if we use your ideas... we might also contact you for more details... Thank guys! Love you and Peace Out!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_AN: Hey Guys! Sorry this took soooooooo long! I am so sorry! Also check out the note on the bottom._**

 _"That's good," Arthur chuckled. He glanced outside and looked surprised. "It's snowing! That won't be good for Mordred if he's sick… Though the snow is a bit late this year..."_

 _"Yeah well it's better now then when he was out there." Gwaine replied. "He didn't even have a coat!"_

 _"Yeah, poor kid," Arthur shook his head. "Here's a doctor."_

 **MMM**

"We've found out what your son has, Mr. Finnegan," the doctor shook Gwaine's hand. "It looks like he has tonsillitis. His tonsils are very swollen. As of now I see no reason to remove them, but he needs to be taken good care of or surgery may be necessary."

Gwaine nodded, "Alright, just out of curiosity, if they did do surgery how long would recovery be?"

"Recovery is generally about a week and a half," the doctor told him. "Has he had this condition before?"

"I honestly don't know," Gwaine replied. "I just finished adopting him today and the orphanage he stayed at wasn't the best."

"I see," the doctor nodded. "Well, keep track of him. You may want to take him for frequent checkups at a doctor's office to track his progress. What they'll be looking for is redness, sores on the tonsils, and swollen tonsils. For now, I think the best course of action is drinking cold fluids, cool soft foods like gelatin, gargling with salt water, taking some pain medication, and lots of rest. You may also want to get a humidifier for his room."

"Alright," Gwaine nodded, "Can I see him now?"

"Yes, you can come in. We're working on lowering his fever at the moment," the doctor nodded. "Don't excite him."

Gwaine nodded and he and Arthur followed the doctor into a room where some nurses were taking care of Mordred. Gwaine walked over and knelt down next to his son.

"Hey Dre," Gwaine said softly.

"Da?" Mordred croaked out. A nurse hushed him softly, placing another damp cloth on the boy's forehead.

"How is he?" Arthur asked a nurse quietly, reading her nametag. "Guinevere."

"He is doing a bit better," she replied before turning to another nurse. "What is his temperature Elyan?"

"It's down to 101," the other man smiled. "Hopefully it'll be down further soon."

"That's good," Arthur nodded, flashing Guinevere a charming grin. "I'm Officer Pendragon by the way, but just call me Arthur."

"Pleased to meet you Arthur," Guinevere smiled.

"Right well," Elyan cleared his throat. "Time we get him to swallow some pain meds. Could you get those, Gwen?"

"Sure thing," she smiled, grabbing some pills and helping Mordred to sit up. She helped him to get some water in his mouth and then swallow two pills. "Now lay back again, we'll get this fever a little lower before you go home, okay Mordred? Don't talk, shh, it's alright."

Gwaine moved a little closer and grabbed onto Mordred's hand. "It's okay Dre, I'm right here, you'll be okay."

Before long, Mordred's temperature was down to 100, and Elyan decided it was low enough to go home.

"Keep up this same treatment, though," he told Gwaine. "Don't let it go up, got it?"

"Got it." Gwaine said as he helped Mordred up. "I'll make sure."

Gwaine and Arthur began to help Mordred out of the room, Arthur grinning back at Gwenivere.

"See you, Gwen," he smiled, disappearing out the door with a final smile.

Gwaine smiled at Arthur as he walked Mordred to the car. "She is cute, huh?"

"You got that right," Arthur smiled, a dreamy look on his face, unlocking the door and shaking snow off his coat as he started the car up, turning on the heater and the windshield wipers.

"Wha' y'u tal'n 'bout?" Mordred rasped out, looking at Gwaine. "Da..."

"Sh, never you mind," Gwaine smiled, leaning Mordred against himself and placing a damp cloth from the nurses on Mordred's forehead. "You shouldn't be talking, remember? Why don't you try to sleep and leave the talking to Arthur and I, yeah?"

Mordred seemed glad to be able to sleep but he opened his mouth again and sat there for a second before closing it and frowning.

"There you go, Dre, just rest," Gwaine smiled. "The snow's getting pretty heavy, eh Arthur? Your new little sports car able to handle it?"

"Yeah, she'll do fine." Arthur said. "Might wait at your's for a bit until it goes down a bit."

"Sounds good, you still haven't had Merlin's great blackberry pie," Gwaine nodded. "And he should be home soon. Then we'll know how the test went. There's the house. Good, just park in front and then let's hurry Mordred inside. Merlin's home, there's his car. He was excited to see yours, by the way. He wants a new one considering his keeps breaking down."

"Yeah, that would be a good reason to get a new one." Arthur said as they walk into the house to be greeted by Merlin.

"Hey guys!" Merlin said, practically bouncing until he noticed Mordred. "What happened? Did you take him to the hospital? What's wrong?"

"He's got tonsillitis," Gwaine frowned, helping Mordred sit in the armchair. "He had a 103 degree fever, so we took him into the hospital. It spiked at 104, but now it's down to 100. How'd your test go, Merls?"

"It was good, I did way better this time." Merlin said. "Tonsillitis? Does he need surgery?"

"Not yet," Gwaine shook his head, taking out three pieces of blackberry pie and placing them at the table. "I see you brought us Chinese, is that for celebrating later?"

"Yeah, it was," Merlin nodded. "But I think I'll make pudding for Mordred now. Hey Arthur, what're you doing here?"

"I'm just giving them rides." Arthur said, then laughed. "How are you Merlin?"

"I'm doing good." Merlin said, looking through the cupboards and pulling out some pudding mixture. "I'm going to make this for Mordred." He told Gwaine.

"Looks good," Gwaine nodded. "I'm going to change his towel. Arthur, go ahead and start eating, we'll join you soon. Tell us what you think!"

Arthur smiled and he sat down with the pie Gwaine handed him. He quickly took a bite and smiled at Merlin and he swallowed. "This is really good Merlin." He said as Gwaine walked over to Mordred.

"Thanks!" Merlin smiled. "One of us has to be able to cook, and it's sure not Gwaine! Mordred's a pretty good cook though. Oh no… The restaurant! What are we going to do? He won't be well in time!"

AN: **We are creating a timeline! Yay! Now you guys can see the dates and such of the Kid Series! Also keep those ideas rolling for the Harry Potter story! And the updating schedule is going to** **change... Its going to be every three days now because, while we have 14 more stories finished, FanOfRandomThings is heading off to college! Which means not as much writing time... Im telling you guys... We started writing this story in like, July! We have written a ton over the summer! Hope you enjoy this addition to the story... And I will update in two or three days. Reviews are gold!**


	4. Chapter 4

AN: SORRY! SORRY! Sorry this took soooooo long... sorry for any mistakes or anything else, my computer is iffy about making docs on so i finally got a ton of docs set up on here. They should be posted regularly now. Reviews honestly give us tons of joy, and are greatly appreciated.

"We will not panic, Merls." Gwaine called from the other room. "It will be fine, he should be okay by then providing he rests and doesn't talk."

"Gwaine, I'm training to be a doctor, I don't think he'll be well by then if he has tonsilitis. We have to figure something out… You said you knew someone who could cook right? From the bar?" Merlin looked at Gwaine with his suddenly pale face.

"Yeah, I'm sure he will have no problem quitting early," Gwaine said calmly as he walked back in the kitchen. "He can come help out since Mordred isn't feeling well. Are you okay?" He asked looking at Merlin.

"Yeah, I just hope it works out. You've put so much money into the deli, and now Mordred is sick! I hope we get customers…"

"You'll have me there," Arthur promised, smiling teasingly. "I'll bring some of the boys, then you'll at least have a few customers, even if it is your deli, _Mer_ lin."

"Actually it's Gwaine's," Merlin muttered, glancing nervously at Mordred. "Gwaine, I want you to stop caring for him, I'll take over."

"Why?" Gwaine asked, looking at Merlin. "I want to take care of him."

"This is contagious, if you get sick, then what do we do? Stop, go wash your hands, and I'll take over. I'm taking Mordred to his room and putting him on strict quarantine," Merlin hurried over to the boy.

"Oh, fine." Gwaine muttered before walking to the sink and washing his hands. "Can I still see him sometimes?" He called.

"Only if I'm there to make sure you don't get too close," Merlin replied. He helped Mordred walk into the other room and then he tucked the boy into bed. "Wait to sleep, Dre, okay? Just rest, and I'm bringing you pudding, then you can sleep."

Mordred shook his head, and opened his mouth to talk. "I wan' Da…"

"Hey, I know, but you can't see him until the store opens or you get better, okay?" Merlin told him. "You can only see me and maybe Cuilén can see you, okay? You understand?"

"No… I wanna see Da!" Mordred cried in a raspy voice struggling to get up. "Please!"

"Hey, calm down, it's okay," Merlin pushed the boy down worriedly. "Your fever will get worse if you move a lot, just lay back, okay Dre? It's okay, really. Shh… Calm down, please."

"Can I see Da… please?" Mordred asked.

"No, Mordred, not right now. You're really sick and we can't have him sick too. Maybe in a couple days you can see him, and maybe tonight he can tell you goodnight from the doorway but you can't see him right now."

Mordred whimpered and started to try and sit up again. "Da," he called out. "Please, I wan' 'o see him..."

"Mordred, it's okay," Merlin dabbed at the boy's brow. "It's okay, Merlin's here, I'll make you okay again, I promise."

With that, Merlin tried to pull the younger boy into a hug.

"No!" Mordred pushed away. "I want Da!"

He started to sob and curled up into the blankets pulling away from Merlin.

"Hey, hey that'll only make you worse," Merlin cried nervously. Desperately he pulled the covers away and then pulled the struggling Mordred into a tight embrace, hoping to keep him from moving and making his rising fever worse.

Mordred sobbed harder and then turned into Merlin. "Where's Da?" he asked. "Why won't he come see me?"

"He can't, you're too sick, remember? You'll make your dad sick," Merlin held Mordred, patting his back. "Can I go get your pudding without you standing up or trying to come out to the kitchen?"

Mordred shook his head, trying to pull away. "Can't I just see him?"

"Fine, if I let Gwaine see you from the door then will you stop talking?" Merlin asked the boy.

"I want Da…" Mordred said, then obediently shut his mouth.

"Gwaine!" Merlin called. He stopped him in the doorway. "Mordred just wants to see you. Stay there, don't come any closer."

"Hey Dre." Gwaine said, "How are you?"

"Da…" Mordred said before glancing at Merlin. He instead reached out to Gwaine.

"Gwaine stop!" Merlin commanded. "You can't! You'll get sick, and then we'll be really stuck. Mordred, stop it!"

Mordred shook his head and looked pleadingly at Gwaine.

Gwaine glanced at Merlin then walked over and hugged Mordred once before pulling away. "Okay, I'll see you later okay Dre? Do what Merlin says okay?"

"Gwaine!" Merlin cried.

"But da… I'll miss you," Mordred rasped out. "Don' go…"

"It will be okay," Gwaine said, backing out of the room. "I'll be back later, okay?"

"Fine…" Mordred trailed off. "'M tired…"

"I know," Merlin murmured. "Let me got your pudding, it's probably ready now, okay?"

He hurried away with pudding and then came back with a bowl and a spoon.

"I'll feed you, okay Mordred? Sit up, let me feed you, is that okay?"

Mordred glanced at Merlin and shook his head then pointed to the bowl and then to himself.

"You're sure you can feed yourself?" Merlin asked uneasily.

Mordred nodded and reached out for the bowl.

Merlin watched as Mordred ate the pudding, and then Merlin took the bowl and watched as Mordred slumped and his eyes fell closed.

"Goodnight, Dre," Merlin smiled, squeezing Mordred's hand. "Sleep well."

Mordred murmured a muffled goodnight before turning over and falling fast asleep. Merlin smiled and exited to wash his hands.

"Well, he's asleep," Merlin declared. "It's still snowing pretty hard and Cuilén should be here by now… I wonder if his bus was delayed?"

"Might be." Arthur spoke up. "They were starting to clear the main roads a little bit ago, depends on how hard it is snowing as to how soon they reach the smaller roads."

"Well, in the mean time do you want to play a board game? You're stuck too," Merlin smiled. "What do you want to play?"

"Sure, and it doesn't matter what we play." Arthur said. "Just pick something."

Merlin got down Jenga with a grin.

"Better than a board game!" He declared.

"Alright," Arthur said. "I'm going to win, just warning you."

"Nah, I'm a pro," Merlin countered. "Poor Gwaine, he's going down..."

"Oh," came Gwaine's voice as he walked out of the kitchen. "Why Jenga? I'm horrible at that game..."

"For that very reason," Merlin laughed lightly. "Don't worry, we can play a card game next. That you'll win, I'm sure."

"Ugh, fine." Gwaine said. "You two are going to kill me..."

"You've got that right," Arthur smiled.

After a tense game, Merlin won, though Arthur was very good. Next they played cards and indeed Gwaine was good, but so was Arthur. Merlin was very bad at cards...

"We need to find something he is bad at." Gwaine said to Merlin.

"Agreed," Merlin said. "Then we can both beat him."

"I'm not bad at anything!" Arthur boasted, smiling at the two.

"We will find out someday." Gwaine said. "And then... We will beat you."

"Never," Arthur replied. "I'm excellent at everything you throw my way."

The door suddenly clicked open to reveal a pale, shivering, snow covered Cuilén, and Merlin rushed over immediately.

"Cuilén, are you okay?" Merlin gasped.

"It's cold outside." Cuilén shivered, then sneezed.

"Oh no," Merlin groaned. "Don't tell me... Are you catching cold, Cui?"

"I- I think so." Cuilén said. "Sorry."

"Oh, it's not your fault. Let's get you into bed, take your temperature, and get some soup boiling. Mordred is sick too and Gwaine isn't allowed near either of you because he can't get sick or the restaurant won't open!"

"What's wrong with Mordred?" Cuilén asked quickly.

"He has tonsilitis, you shouldn't see him or you might catch each other's illnesses," Merlin sighed. "Gwaine, get some soup boiling, okay? I'm putting him in bed."

With that, Merlin ushered Cuilén into bed and tucked his covers up to his chin. Merlin grabbed the thermometer and was relieved that Cuilén didn't have a fever.

"You stay here, okay? What are your symptoms? Tell me and then I'll bring in your soup," Merlin promised.

"Um... I've been sneezing, and I have a bit of a headache and my nose is stuffed up." Cuilén said. "My throat isn't sore, yet."

"Good, let's try to keep it from getting very sore. I'll get you tea and then you'll take a lozenge. Did you have any homework?"

"A little, not much though. Some English and math." Cuilén pulled a face. "I don't like math."

"I know. You probably won't be going to school tomorrow so let's just deal with the English right now. What was your English homework?"

"I have to read another chapter of Tom Sawyer and answer the questions." Cuilén said. "And diagrams... I have sentences to diagram. They are hard."

"Here, I'll read to you, okay? Oh good, Gwaine don't come in! I'll get the soup," Merlin hurried over and grabbed the soup, handing it to Cuilén. "Here you eat, I'll read. What chapter?"

"Chapter 17." Cuilén said. "Mrs. Elliot said that this was a fun chapter."

"Okay, let's see…" Merlin began to read about how Tom Sawyer decided to show up to his own funeral, and Cuilén giggled when Tom fell through the ceiling. Finally Merlin finished the chapter and glanced at the questions.

"Okay, so why do you think Huckleberry didn't like what Tom was doing? Write your answer," Merlin handed Cuilén a book to write on.

Cuilén took the book and the pencil and write down an answer before showing it to Merlin. "Is that good?"

"Yes, that looks right," Merlin smiled. "Next question: What can you learn about Tom's character from chapter 17? Give references from the text for support."

"Okay, he's self important," Cuilén decided, writing down his answer and a few subsequent character traits and explaining why. "What's next?"

"Explain the mood of the townspeople throughout the chapter and why the mood changed," Merlin questioned.

"They thought Tom was dead." Cuilén said. "They were sad, then they found out he was alive and they were happy again, but also annoyed."

"Yeah, I'd be annoyed," Merlin rolled his eyes. "Tom reminds me of Arthur!"

"It wasn't a very nice trick," Cuilén pouted, sneezing again.

"No, do your diagrams and then you should sleep." Merlin said, standing up. "I'll make you some tea for your throat."

"Thanks Merlin," Cuilén sniffled. Merlin stood up and then hurried into the other room.

"This is going to keep me busy," Merlin sighed. "And I have classes coming up! What am I going to do? Gwaine, what are we going to do? Have you called Lance yet?"

"I'm about to Merls." Gwaine said. "Calm down, please. I know you're worried but just calm down a second. Sit down for a second and relax."

"What do you expect me to do? Why is it that things are always derailing? Sorry I'm tense Arthur, this is just a problem."

"That's okay Merlin." Arthur said. "It must be hard as you have school tomorrow and you don't want Gwaine tending to them."

"Yeah, 'cause Gwaine'll get sick!" Merlin sighed. "Anyway, Gwaine, have you called Lance yet?"

"I will, calm down Merls." Gwaine said standing up and walking to his cousin. "Stop worrying."

"Don't come near me either, what if I get sick?" Merlin pointed out. "Maybe you're the one I should quarantine..."

"Merls," Gwaine said. "Stop being so paranoid, have you ever seen me sick?"

"Well… No, but that means your immune system could be weak and you could be prone to colds, which we cannot have, so how about you call Lance and then you are Arthur can both leave here so you don't catch anything."

"Merls, I don't get sick very easily. I got sick some when I was a kid but not since then," Gwaine said. "And I will call Lance but I'm not leaving here."

"Yes you are. Arthur, could you take him to your place?" Merlin suggested.

"Sure thing he can come crash with me and Leon." Arthur said.

"Awesome," Merlin smiled. "Here's your phone, Gwaine, phone him up."

"Why do you have my phone?" Gwaine asked, snatching it from Merlin.

"It was charging," Merlin shrugged innocently. "So I grabbed it."

"Don't touch my phone." Gwaine said before dialing the number he needed.

"Hey Lancelot." He said when the phone was picked up

"Hey Gwaine, what's up?"

"Hey, about that job we were talking about, what do you say to starting in a week?" Gwaine asked. "Mordred is sick and we really need to open next week."

"That soon? Well... Sure, I certainly don't mind getting out of here early! Could I come by to check it out, just to know what I need to make? I'd like to see the menu first."

"Yeah, why don't you come on by tomorrow?" Gwaine said. "What time?"

"Does ten sound good?"

"Yeah, I'll be there." Gwaine assured him. "See you then."

"See you."

"What'd he say?" Merlin leaped from foot to foot when Gwaine hung up the phone, nervous energy radiating from the boy.

"He wants to see the menu but he is fine with starting early." Gwaine said walking over to Merlin. "Please calm down Merls, it wouldn't make the situation any better."

"Stay back, can't let you get sick," Merlin leaped away. "Okay, so he'll work there? Perfect! Opening day is back on schedule! Now, Arthur, you said you'd get Gwaine out of here?"

"Yeah," Arthur said, then turned to Gwaine. "You can follow me on your bike."

"I'll be out in a second." Gwaine said. "I want to talk with Merlin for a second."

Merlin watched as Arthur exited and then he turned to Gwaine, a smile on his face as he blinked innocently at his older cousin.

Gwaine looked at his cousin for a minute before swatting him upside the head.

"Ouch!" Merlin cried, holding his head and glaring at Gwaine with accusatory eyes.

Gwaine just looked at him.

"What?" Merlin asked. "Why'd you hit me? I'm just trying to help!"

Gwaine just shook his head and walked into Mordred's room where his son was lying in bed half awake.

"Wait stop!" Merlin cried. "You'll get sick! Stay away!"

Gwaine ignored his cousin and sat down next to Mordred who rolled over and muttered something.

"Hey kid." Gwaine said softly. "I wanted to let you know I'm going to Arthur's house until you get better so I don't get sick."

"I'll miss you, da," Mordred murmured.

Gwaine hugged Mordred and, much to Merlin's horror, kissed his forehead. "I'll see you in a week or so Dre. I love you, listen to Merlin okay?"

"Gwaine stop!" Merlin rushed forward, trying to pull the larger man away. "Stop it!"

"Goodbye Dre, you can call if you want to talk." Gwaine said, carefully resisting Merlin, before standing up and walking out.

"Gwaine!" Merlin whined. "You shouldn't have done that!"

Gwaine turned and shook his head at Merlin. "Maybe, but I did it 'cause he would have been scared if I wasn't here and he didn't know why I wasn't there."

"Fine," Merlin frowned. "So now you're leaving?"

"I will in a minute." Gwaine said before hugging Merlin. After a moment, Merlin hugged back tightly.

"What about Cuilén?" Merlin murmured.

"Can I?" Gwaine asked. "I wasn't going to push it."

"He is less sick, and you told Mordred goodbye... It wouldn't be fair."

"Alright," Gwaine turned and walked into Cuilén's room. "Hey buddy." He whispered, incase Cuilén had a headache.

"Hi Gwaine," Cuilén glanced up before sniffling slightly. "Why was Merlin yelling?"

"Cause I went in to say goodbye to Mordred." Gwaine said. "He was just worried. How are you feeling?"

"Goodbye? Where are you going? And I'm okay, just a head cold," Cuilén sneezed into his elbow.

Gwaine handed Cuilén a tissue before answering. "I'm going to crash at Arthur's pad for a while until you two are better."

"Oh, okay," Cuilén nodded. "I'll miss you Gwaine. Don't come close, you can't get sick. Bye."

Merlin then pulled on Gwaine's coat to get him out of there.

"You need to leave, I'll take care of them. Don't worry. Just go, no more goodbyes, not to your son or anything!" Merlin tugged on Gwaine's arm.

"Calm down Merls." Gwaine said hugging Cuilén and ruffling his hair before walking to the door of his room. "Let me grab my pack and some clothes..."

"Already done!" Merlin handed over a pack. "Fresh clothes for a week! And food."

"Some would think you were trying to get rid of me." Gwaine said, before grabbing the pack. "I'll see you later Merls, make sure if Mordred wants to call then he can, I'll just be bored at Arthur's pad. Maybe he could use your iphone to FaceTime..."

"He can't talk, remember? But maybe if he is really up to it. Now out! I'll visit you some time, I promise."

"Okay, okay..." Gwaine said and trudged out the door toward Arthur's car.

"Bye, I'll miss you!" Merlin called after him.

"Sure you will!" Gwaine called back teasingly.

Merlin shut his door against the snow that kept coming down and then went to get out more pudding for Mordred and soup for Cuilén. Merlin knew how to do everything, he'd be fine, he was sure.


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: Hey Guys! Another chapter is up, Ill post on Sunday have fun reading._

 _Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Merlin stumbled to his feet and tripped out to the kitchen. He picked up the phone, clearing his throat several times.

"Hello?" Merlin croaked. Who could be calling at this time in the morning? It was late, wasn't it? He felt tired enough for it to be 2 am.

"You okay Merls?" Came Gwaine's voice. "And it is 9:30 in the morning."

"It's what?" Merlin's eyes popped open, staring at the clock. He would be late for school! He forgot to wake up Cuilén! "Oh no!"

"Are you sick Merlin?" Gwaine asked. "Maybe I should come home..."

"No, I'm not sick, just tired," Merlin said quickly. "I've got to go in a sec, why'd you call?"

"No real reason." Gwaine said.

"Oh, then bye," Merlin started to hang up the phone.

"Wait, how is Dre?" Gwaine asked suddenly.

"He wanted a lot of cold stuff last night, I'm buying ice cream today," Merlin told him. "I stayed up with him after midnight because he didn't want to sleep, his throat hurt too much."

"You need sleep Merls. Just... Go to sleep tonight, okay?"

"No, I'm fine, really," Merlin promised. "Now I have to wake up Cuilén. I hope he's sick or he'll be late to school..."

"Okay, I'll call again later." Gwaine said. "Take care of yourself too or I'll be back there faster then you can kick me out..."

"I am taking care of myself!" Merlin argued "Bye Gwaine."

With that, Merlin hung up and hurried into Cuilén's room.

"Cui? You awake?" Merlin asked as he walked in the room.

"Uh huh." Cuilén murmured, not even rolling over. "'M 'wake."

"It's 9:30," Merlin sneezed and then cleared his throat again. "Do you want to stay home? You sound sick."

"I'm tired." Cuilén admitted, "And my throat hurts, Can I stay home?"

"Yeah, of course," Merlin smiled. "I think I'm going to call my friend Gili and ask him to send me the notes from today, that way I can take care of you and Mordred. But I need to run to the store, okay?"

"Okay, how's Mordred?" Cuilén asked, then frowned at Merlin. "Are you getting sick to Merlin?"

"I'm not sick," Merlin shook his head firmly. "Now I'll go check on Mordred, get you soup for breakfast, and then head to the store. Let me go check, okay?"

"Okay..." Cuilén yawned. "But, I'm not very hungry, I'm going to go back to sleep."

"Okay, but you'll eat later," Merlin told him, tucking the boy's blanket to his chin. "Sleep well, bud."

Merlin crept out and then hurried over to Mordred's room. He crept in and sat on the other boy's bed, feeling the boy's warm forehead.

"Hey, Dre, it's morning," Merlin spoke softly. "Wake up."

Mordred didn't answer but instead pulled the cover further over his head, burrowing further down the bed.

"Hey, you don't feel good? Not surprised, but can you just whisper how you are? Please Mordred?"

Mordred shook his head.

"Fine," Merlin sighed. "I'm going to get you ice cream, does that sound yummy? Come here, Dre, turn over for your uncle Merlin."

Mordred let himself be pulled from under the covers and he looked at Merlin. "Wha' I'e c'eam?" He asked.

"What's that? You know, ice cream? Like desert? Mordred, I should take your temperature..."

"Wha' kin'?" Mordred asked.

"Oh, I don't know, what's your favorite?" Merlin asked. "Chocolate?"

Mordred shook his head but dutifully didn't speak.

"French vanilla?" Merlin suggested.

Mordred reached over and grabbed the notepad next to the table. _I can't have anything with chunks in it can I?_

"No, sorry," Merlin shook his head. "Something smooth."

 _Strawberry?_ Mordred wrote hopefully. _I won't eat the strawberry chunks. I promise._

"Okay," Merlin smiled. "Strawberry it is. I'm going to get it now, okay? Cuilén is in the room next door. You two stay in your rooms and stay safe, okay Dre?"

Mordred nodded then pointed to the thermometer and the to himself with a questioning look on his face.

"Yeah, right," Merlin nodded. "Sorry, I'm still a little tired. Here let's see... Hmm... 100... Well, it's down from yesterday. Isn't that great?"

Mordred nodded and then lay down again but didn't close his eyes.

"Hey, you should sleep, okay? I'll see you in a few minutes," Merlin glanced down at the boy who suddenly looked so young and tiny surrounded by mountains of blankets, and on impulse he leaned down and kissed Mordred on the head. "See you later, bud, okay?"

Mordred smiled and waved goodbye before closing his eyes and a moment later his breathing evened out.

Merlin stood and hurried out to his car. He rushed down to the store, pursuing some ice cream, more soup, and a few other key things. He then started toward his car. The wind had picked up and snow was again flurrying through the air, pushing Merlin's small body back and fourth.

"Merlin?" A voice suddenly spoke up. "Need help?"

Merlin glanced up to Percy, a friend of Gwaine's, towering over him. Percy was much bigger than Merlin with arms that bulged. Gwaine had met Percy at the pub, Percy was a bouncer, but now Percy was thinking of leaving and looking to the deli for work as a fixer-guy. He also knew how to paint the deli windows for holidays.

"Hey, thanks!" Merlin wheezed. "My car is right over there."

Percy quickly helped Merlin carry his stuff to the car. "What are you doing out in this weather buying ice cream?" He asked.

"Mordred, the boy Gwaine adopted, is pretty sick," Merlin told him. "This should help him. Thanks Percy!"

"You're welcome," Percy said. "Let me know how Mordred does okay?"

"Of course," Merlin nodded. "Are you still thinking of working with the deli?"

"Yeah, Gwaine called me this morning about starting in a couple days."

"Yeah, since Mordred probably won't be well," Merlin nodded. He sneezed suddenly, whipping his nose with a handkerchief. "I've got to go, I'll see you later, okay?"

"Alright, be safe." Percy said waving before heading to his own vehicle.

Merlin stepped inside, wiping the foggy windshield and then starting out into the storm. He was a little more than halfway done when his car sputtered and came to a halt on the side of the road.

"No!" Merlin cried. "Start

The car was silent, and Merlin practically let out a sob. He got out and trudged the rest of the way home, wiping his nose again. He sneezed several times as he entered the house, however he quickly put the food away and then served up a bowl of ice cream.

He hurried into Mordred's room, sitting beside the boy and gently shaking him to awake him.

"Hmmm?" Mordred turned his head to look at Merlin.

"I've got your ice cream. Sit up, I'll feed you," Merlin helped the boy sit up. He then scooped some ice cream into Mordred's mouth. "How's it taste?"

Mordred smiled and nodded. "I's good." He rasped.

"I'm glad," Merlin smiled. "I'm going to go get the soup and give it to Cuilén. Then I could read to you? Would you like that?"

Mordred nodded. "Yeah, o'ky."

"What do you want to hear?" Merlin asked. "An adventure book or something?"

Mordred shrugged. "I don't care."

"Okay," Merlin smiled. "How about King Arthur and his Knights of the Roundtable? I love that one."

"Alrigh'." Mordred said then coughed.

"You stop talking," Merlin patted Mordred's shoulder. "Let me go tend to Cuilén."

Merlin got the soup and then brought it to Cuilén.

"Wake up, bud, I've got soup for your breakfast," Merlin smoothed Cuilén's hair back from his forehead. "Wake up, Cui."

"Okay." Cuilén slowly sat up. "I'm kinda hungry now."

"Good," Merlin smiled. "Here, I'll feed you."

Merlin spooned some soup into the boy's mouth, smiling warmly at him.

"How do you feel now?" Merlin asked just before he sneezed. "Sorry, I was in the snow earlier. Don't mind my sneezing."

"I feel better, and it's okay." Cuilén slowly ate his soup.

"That's good. I hope that you can work on your homework today? I'll help you, of course, if you need it. I'm going to read to Mordred, but call to me for help anytime, okay?"

"Okay," Cuilén said, smiling. "I'll do my math and science."

"Good job, Cui," Merlin smiled. He then hurried to get the book and then began to read to Mordred.

"Ready Dre?" Merlin asked. "I'm going to start."

Mordred nodded excitedly and sat up a bit. He had never been read to before, or at least not for a long time. He only faintly remembered his dad reading to him.

"Okay, here goes. Once upon a time there was a brave Prince named Arthur. He had a group of knights who were always loyal to him, but one day there was an evil sorceress who tried to take over the kingdom. Her name was Morgan Le Fey. She held a grudge against the brave price, and he was forced to flee for his life! Time passed, and one day he was wandering the woods when he found a strange sword in a stone. He remembered tales of a sword that was locked into a stone with magic. Only a true king of his kingdom, Camelot, could pull that sword from the stone.

"Prince Arthur noticed that a group of his Knights had approached, and he became uneasy. A good friend of his, Sir Gawaine, told Prince Arthur to try to take the sword, and the prince gathered his courage. In a moment, Arthur reached out and he pulled the sword out of the stone!

"Prince Arthur and the Knights then rallied and began to fight against the evil Morgan La Fey. It took a great battle, but finally Prince Arthur defeated the sorceress and he was able to regain Camelot.

"With his sword, Excalibur, Prince Arthur became crowned king, but this was only the first adventure of many that King Arthur had with his loyal Knights."

"Wha' 'bout Merlin?" Mordred asked.

"You know about Merlin?" Merlin asked excitedly. "Yeah, I think I'm named after him... I don't know, he's not in this one, he comes in later a little bit..,"

"Oh, I jus' know he's in there." Mordred said before starting to cough harshly.

"Hey, Dre are you alright?" Merlin's voice become worried as he leaned forward to help support Mordred.

Mordred nodded as he continued to cough.

"No you're not!" Merlin cried, sounding panicked. He pounded on Mordred's back and then ran away, bringing back a cup of water. "Do you need help drinking it? Come on Dre!"

Mordred took the water cup and drank the water as well as he could while coughing. Half a minute later he finally stopped coughing, and leaned against Merlin, his eyes watering.

"Hey, you're okay," Merlin breathed a sigh of relief. He grabbed a tissue and dabbed at Mordred's eyes, allowing the boy to lean against him. Merlin hugged the boy and smoothed his hair, shushing him softly.

Mordred nodded and let himself lay down onto Merlin. He coughed lightly a few more times and the closed his eyes.

"Do you think you can sleep now?" Merlin asked, taking the empty ice cream bowl. "You tired?"

Mordred nodded but whimpered when Merlin started to get up. He opened his mouth to talk but instead he coughed a couple of times.

"You want me to stay here?" Merlin gasped, his voice sounded almost honored.

Mordred nodded, leaning against Merlin.

"I will, Dre," Merlin smiled, stroking Mordred's hair. "Just go to sleep, okay. Goodnight Dre."

"G'nigh'," Mordred mumbled.

Merlin smiled as Mordred's eyes flickered closed, and then Merlin too allowed himself to fall asleep.

AN: Rate and review see you guys Sunday.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I, once again apologize for not updating... Ive been busy with school. Double update tomorrow I promise. Enjoy this.

Cuilén woke a long while later to a frantic pounding on the door. He staggered out of bed, glad his nose was less stuffed up, and started toward the door when he heard keys in the lock and his heart almost stopped in fear. Gwaine wouldn't be coming, there was no reason unless something was wrong, and Merlin never said he was going out. Terror filled Cuilén but he simply stood there, frozen to the spot in the kitchen.

Just then Arthur opened the door and walked inside. "Hello!" He called before he spotted Cuilén. "Oh, hey Cuilén!" He said. "Gwaine sent me over to check up on everyone, he was panicking because you guys didn't answer the phone."

"Oh?" Cuilén stared at Arthur nervously before ushering him inside. "We're okay, maybe he should have just kept trying? We would have woken up eventually I think. It's not like Gwaine to worry."

"Cuilén, it's the next day... He has been calling all morning and all of yesterday..." Arthur said frowning. "Where is Merlin?"

"Huh?" Cuilén's jaw dropped. "That's impossible! No! Merlin!"

Cuilén ran into Mordred's room to see the boy curled into a ball and Merlin fallen asleep on the bed next to him. Cuilén ran over and shook his cousin, receiving a pained groan.

"Wha?" Merlin croaked. "Go 'way..."

"No, it's tomorrow... I mean today... But not yesterday!" Cuilén yelped. "It's Saturday..."

"Huh?" Merlin's eyes cracked open. "Oh goo' I can' g't'Uni today an'wa'. I don' feel very goo'... Wa... Ar'ur?"

"Shh," came a noise from Mordred who was curling into himself.

"Hey Merlin." Arthur whispered. "Are you sick too? I'm calling Gwaine." He pulled out his cell phone and started dialing.

"No! No stop!" Merlin stumbled to his feet, falling to his knees but taking Arthur's cellphone down with him, clutched in his hand. "'M fine, really. Jus' gotta... Wa' up more! Go 'way now."

"Wha's hap'ning?" Mordred murmured. "'S loud."

"Hey Dre." Arthur said, reaching over to the boy. "How are you?"

"'M throa' hur's, da," Mordred murmured. "I missed you..."

"Your da isn't here kid," Arthur said gently. "It's Arthur..."

"Oh... Okay... 'M goin' to sleep, okay da?" Mordred murmured, eyes fluttering closed.

"Not quite yet Mordred," Arthur said. "Let's get you out into the living room to rest, okay?"

"Are you sure you should move him?" Cuilén whimpered. "He's... Delusional. Why is he delusional? I'm scared..."

"It's okay, I'll cool him down in a minute, in fact, why don't you grab me some wash clothes and a bowl of water?" Arthur asked as he gently picked Mordred up. "I'm going to call the doctor and see if we should bring him in, before you grab those cloths do you know how to take his temperature?"

"Yeah," Cuilén nodded. He quickly did so and then let out a frightened yip. "It's 105!"

"Alright, start cooling him off and I will call the doctor, I may have to take him down to the hospital." Arthur said and set Mordred down on the couch before walking back to Merlin. "Merlin, I need my phone, I won't call Gwaine now but I need to call the doctor."

"Why?" Merlin blinked up at Arthur, holding the phone close. "'S see's s'pi'ci's..."

Arthur gave up and walked to the phone that was on the wall and dialed the hospital's number. A few minutes later he hung up and walked over to Cuilén. "I'm going to take you guys to the hospital, I think Mordred will need to have his tonsils removed and I'm going to bring Merlin because he seems really out of it as well. Call Gwaine and have him pick you up okay? I'm leaving now."

"No, don' pho' Gwa!" Merlin croaked out, holding Arthur's phone close. "My throa' only hur's a little!"

Arthur paid him no attention as he carried Mordred to the car and buckled him in before coming back and crouching next to Merlin. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way... Easy way is you get up and walk to the car... Hard way is we call Gwaine and see what he says."

"Don' call Gwaine!" Merlin said loudly before wincing and a few tears to trickle down his cheek as he clutched as his throat. Then he tried to scramble to his feet, hands looking for purchase to help him up.

Arthur reached down and caught him gently. "Okay, so let's go." He helped Merlin to the door then turned to Cuilén. "Get Gwaine to pick you up, okay?"

"Ye' call'd Gwa?" Merlin moaned. "Cui, be safe, 'kay? Tell Gwa' I'm fine!"

"I didn't call Gwaine." Arthur said to Merlin the turned to Cuilén. "Tell Gwaine where we are... I'll call him as soon as I get to a phone." He then maneuvered Merlin into the car and got in the driver's seat and flipped on his lights. "Let's go."

"You okay?" Merlin whispered to Mordred. "How're you bud?"

"M' throat hur's." Mordred whimpered, a few tears running down his cheeks. "Where's da? I want da!"

"He's staying safe, we'd ma' 'I'm sick, 'member?" Merlin reminded him.

"No, I want da! I don' ca'e." Mordred turned around in the seat. "Where's da?" He whispered.

"It'll be okay Mordred." Arthur said soothingly. "Your da will be here soon."

Arthur sped along for about ten minutes until he reached the hospital where they were met by nurses who took Merlin and Mordred inside while Arthur finally rescued his phone and called Gwaine.

"Are they okay?" Came Gwaine's panicked voice. "Arthur, tell me what's going on or so help me!"

"Calm down Gwaine." Arthur said. "We are at the hospital right now, where are you?"

"The hospital?" Gwaine shouted. "What happened?"

"Okay, has Cuilén called you?" Arthur asked.

"He just told me to come over. I am about to go inside but is he even there? What happened? Who is in the hospital?"

"He is... Go make sure he is okay, Mordred was running a high fever and Merlin is getting sick as well." Arthur said. "Make sure you take care of Cuilén first, I'm sure he is scared."

"I'm heading in," Gwaine declared. "What's Merlin sick with? And what about Mordred? High fever? How high? What's going to happen?"

"I don't know what Merlin had... And Mordred's fever is pretty high, 105. So I brought him here and they are both getting looked at now."

"105?" Gwaine cried. "You'd better take good care of my son! Are they... Is he getting the operation?"

"Gwaine, I haven't heard anything yet, we just got here a couple of minutes ago, how is Cuilén?" Arthur asked.

"Cuilén? Buddy?" Arthur heard Gwaine calling distantly. It seemed the phone had been left on a counter. "Buddy? Buddy! Cuilén! What happened, are you okay? Shh, don't cry, it's okay. Hug me, let it out, it's okay buddy. Shh, tell me what's wrong, are you hurt?"

"N-no..." Cuilén sobbed loud enough for Arthur to hear. "But, Mordred and Merlin are sick! We slept for a while and Merlin is sick and I was scared! Gwaine what's going to happen to them?"

"I don't know yet buddy, but they'll be okay. Mordred might have a little surgery, but he'll be okay. Merlin's probably just a little sick, right? Did he seem very sick or delusional? I didn't see him yet, okay?"

"Mordred was! He thought Officer Pendragon was you! He was really out of it. Merlin didn't want Officer Pendragon to call you."

"Well that's no surprise," Gwaine said. "No other strange behavior?"

"He just seemed sick."

"Okay good," Gwaine spoke. "Well I'm going to head to the hospital, want to come buddy? Or should we stay here?"

"Gwaine, you have the bike." Arthur spoke up. "Cuilén can't ride on the bike..."

"Oh yeah, I forgot you're a bobby," Gwaine muttered into the phone. "Okay, Cui, we're staying here. Come on, I'll read you a story and you've got to tell me how you feel. Arthur, call me back to tell me Dre's condition, okay?"

"Alright." Arthur said. "I'll call you in twenty minutes even if I haven't heard anything... And don't call me that!"

"Sorry... Bobby," Gwaine replied, a smirk in his voice. "Call me."

"Gwaine!" Arthur said but quickly heard the click on the call ending. He bit his lip and silently cursed the irritating man. Five minutes later he was approached by the nurse, Gwen.

"Officer Pendragon?" She asked.

"Yes?" He said, turning to face her.

"You're back," she blushed before quickly becoming professional. "Well, Merlin had a fever of 102, not bad, but it seems he too has contracted tonsillitis. It's a milder case, but it must be quickly cared for before it grows worse. Nurse Elyan is feeding him gelatin. Mordred, on the other hand, has gotten worse. I believe his fever went unattended for a long period of time and it rose steadily. There are more sores on his tonsils, and the doctor believes he will need an operation ASAP."

"Alright." Arthur nodded.

"His guardian will need to give us permission to operate. He needs to come in and sign a few things," Gwen said.

"I will call him now." Arthur said, pulling out his phone and calling Gwaine. "Gwaine?"

"Yeah," Gwaine answered quickly. "What's happened?"

"Mordred needs the operation so you need to come down here and sign some stuff." Arthur said.

"Okay, I'll tell Cuilén. Maybe I'll put him to bed. I don't like him staying alone... It's okay for a little I think. Can you try to go in and see them? Talk to both kids?"

"I don't think I can see Mordred but I might be able to see Merlin." Arthur said. "Just get down here."

"Good," Gwaine spoke. "See you."

"You can see Merlin," Gwen spoke up. "If you like."

"That would be preferable." Arthur said, smiling at her. She lead him into Merlin's room where the thin boy lay again a pile of pillows, eyes closed and panting softly.

"Thank you," Arthur reached out at touched her hand. "It was nice seeing you tonight Guinevere, even for such an occasion."

"It... It was nice see you as well, Arthur," Gwen blushed.

"When this is… all over." Arthur said. "We should get together, under less… stressful circumstances."

"Perhaps," Gwen blushed again. "I am free after work. I would like that. I'd better go though, now, your friend is awake..."

Arthur nodded and turned to Merlin. "How are you feeling?" he asked while handing Merlin a notepad and pen.

 _Aww, does Bobby Arthur have a little crush?_ Merlin grinned, innocent mischief in his eyes.

"Don't call me that…" Arthur said. "I get enough of that from Gwaine."

 _Sorry, don't worry, it's sweet. She seems really nice! I like her. Not like that! She's just really nice. So, my throat feels like it's on fire and I feel like I'm generally bad off, but I felt better after they lowered my fever and gave me Jell-O... How's Mordred?_

"Gwaine is coming down to sign papers for his operation." Arthur said. "He will be fine, and hopefully so will you. I'll make sure of that though, I'll be making sure you do as your told."

 _I will... So Mordred's getting them removed? Poor kid... It's good Gwaine knows I guess but I hope he doesn't come in. If he gets sick it's bad._

"I'll take care of keeping him out of here, I'll take care of you for him." Arthur said.

 _Thanks! She's back by the way, Romeo._

"How do you know?" Arthur asked.

 _Observations? Look behind you! And you call yourself a police captain..._ Merlin chuckled before wincing and blinking away a few tears of pain.

"You okay?" Arthur asked, turning around to see Gwen standing there. "Oh, hi!"

"Mr Finnegan has signed his papers and wishes to speak to you," Gwen smiled. "Can you come now?"

"Of course." Arthur said. "I'll see you later Merlin."

Merlin nodded his goodbye and watched as Arthur bustled out of the room. Merlin smiled at Gwen, and she chuckled back at him before disappearing out of the room after Arthur.

"Gwaine!" Arthur called as he walked out into the waiting room. "GuinevereI said you wished to speak to me."

"Oh good," Gwaine smiled before he turned worried. "So he's getting surgery? Will he be alright? Is it safe? Will it hurt him much?"

"It feels a lot better after the surgery then he does right now, I should know." Arthur told Gwaine. "And he will get the surgery as soon as possible now that you've signed papers."

"How would you know?" Gwaine asked with an upturned eyebrow.

"I had my tonsils taken out when I was eleven." Arthur replied. "The worst thing about it was the hospital food after."

"You would be a picky eater," Gwaine rolled his eyes. "Am I able to see him after?"

"You should be able to see him as soon as he wakes up." Arthur told Gwaine.

"Good, I hope he's not too frightened... He didn't know he'd be getting surgery, and I wasn't there to tell him!"

"He was hopefully too out of it to realize what is really going on." Arthur replied . "He wanted you on the car ride though."

"Oh..." Gwaine sighed and looked away. "May I see Merlin now, do you think?"

"I don't know, you could ask." Arthur said, chuckling. "I do not know everything Gwaine."

Gwaine rolled his eyes and hurried over to the receptionist to see if he could see his cousin. The answer was an affirmative, so Gwaine hurried away to talk with his cousin.

Merlin was curled under a couple of sheets, his eyes closed and his skin pale. He looked small and fragile in the big hospital bed.

"Merls?" Gwaine asked, walking over to stand next to his cousin. "You okay? How are you feeling?"

Merlin's eyes flickered open and he smiled brightly when he saw Gwaine, his eyes lighting up. He grabbed his paper and pencil, scribbling a note.

 _I'm okay, my throat hurts a lot but it'll be better really soon I hope. You need to keep standing back though, I'm contagious! Wait... Arthur called you! You can't be here! How could he do that? He promised! Go away! No you'll get sick! Gwaine!_

"Calm down Merls. It's okay." Gwaine said. "Yes he called me, I needed to sign papers for Mordred's surgery.

 _What do you mean? Mordred's having the surgery? But... He'll be so frightened! He was really scared earlier. Someone had to be there for him! Gwaine he's too frightened! He was crying and Mordred never cries!_

"I'll be able to see him as soon as he comes out of surgery." Gwaine said soothingly. "He was crying?"

 _Yeah, I tried to make him feel better but... He just kinda wanted you... I didn't really know what to do for him... I'm sorry Gwaine! I'm sorry anything had to happen... Sorry!_

"It's okay Merls," Gwaine said. "You couldn't do anything, and you were right... I couldn't really stay."

 _Yeah, you can't get sick! Who's going to care for Mordred now? Oh wait, he's okay if he has them taken out, you might be able to care for him... But... I'm still sick?_

"Yeah, but you will get better soon if Arthur takes care of you." Gwaine said.

 _Arthur? What do you mean? Why would Arthur take care of me?_

"Cause he won't get sick." Gwaine explained.

 _Why wouldn't he get sick? I'm contagious._

"He had his tonsils removed as a kid. And he volunteered."

 _Really? He did? He'd do that?_

"Of course he will." Gwaine said.

 _That... That's really nice! Well, okay! Cuilén's cold was pretty small, he seemed better. Wait! Who's taking care of him?_

"Speaking of Cuilén I should probably go see if Arthur will go back to the house and make sure he is okay." Gwaine said.

 _Yes! He shouldn't be alone since he still is a little sick and besides, he's Cuilén. I don't like leaving him alone, ya know?_

"I know, sorry. I had to come and sign papers for Mordred's surgery." Gwaine apologized.

 _Yeah, I know. It's okay but... Get Arthur back there. I'm a little tired... Think I'm going to sleep now._

"Okay Merls." Gwaine stood up. "I'm going to wait here until Mordred is out of surgery."

 _Good, I think he'll need you. Bye, I'll see you. :) Night!_


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Here i am with a double update i promised... friday... yeah... I'm sorry, i really really hate my computer now... like you don't know how much... i had to make a new account cause its stupid and wouldn't let me do anything... ugh... anyway enjoy part one of the double update, please give these chapters some love...

"Goodnight." Gwaine walked out of the room and back to Arthur. "Hey."

"Hi," Arthur smiled, turning from where he was chatting with Gwen. She scurried away and Arthur focused his attention on his friend. "How's Merlin? Will he let me care for him until he's well?"

"He will, could I trouble you to go and take care of Cuilén for tonight?" Gwaine asked. "I've already left him alone for enough time, Merlin doesn't like him to be alone, and neither do I."

"Yeah, that's fine," Arthur nodded, a crease in his forehead. "How come you don't like him being alone? He's in high school, isn't he?"

"He is only thirteen." Gwaine said. "I would leave him with Mordred or something but... He freaks out when alone for a long enough time. When he doesn't see someone he knows pretty well then he starts to worry, we are not exactly sure what he worries about but he has had panic attacks when he gets separated from Merlin or I."

"I've seen such cases," Arthur shook his head sadly. "You don't know why? Generally it happens to kids who've lost their parents when they're old enough to remember. It's an instinctual fear of loss."

"We are his cousins... He came to live with me a few years ago." Gwaine said. "He did lose his parents but... He was young, not that young but they weren't at home that often, they traveled a lot."

"It's still my best guess," Arthur replied. "I've seen such cases several times in my years working for the force. Anyway, I'd best get back, okay?"

"Thank you Arthur, feel free to call me if he gets upset." Gwaine said. "I'll answer my phone unless I am asleep."

"I will, but first I might try myself to calm the kid," Arthur told Gwaine. "If that's alright with you?"

"Go right ahead." Gwaine said, "I'd like to focus on Mordred at the moment."

"Got it," Arthur smiled. He hurried out to his car and sped over to the flat. He used the key Gwaine had given him and pushed the door open.

"Cuilén?" Arthur called softly. "You okay? It's Officer Pendragon."

Arthur walked in and looked around. He listened for a moment before he heard ragged sobs. He listened carefully before walking toward Cuilén's bedroom where he found the young boy curled up in the corner, sobbing and breathing heavily.

"Hey, hey Cuilén, it's alright, it's Officer Pendragon, Arthur, I'm here. You're not alone, I'm here," Arthur knelt to the boy's height, not yet approaching him as he waited for the boy to look up.

"Wh-where are G-Gwaine and M-Merlin?" Cuilén sobbed, "Wh-Where are th-they?"

"Merlin is getting help for his sore throat and Gwaine is waiting for Mordred to get treatment. Okay? They sent me to be with you, okay? Do you want a hug, Cuilén?" Arthur held his arms out.

Cuilén finally looked up and studied Arthur for a moment before launching himself into the outstretched arms of the policeman. "I w-want to see Merlin! I-Is he okay?"

"He will be, I'm going to take care of him when he gets out. You can't see him yet, but pretty soon, okay?" Arthur gently began

to run circles on Cuilén's back, softly hushing the boy's sobs.

Cuilén nodded and slowly began to relax against Arthur, still sobbing every now and then. "I'm tired, and a bit hungry." He said after a few minutes.

"Okay, want to go get some food? What do you want to eat?" Arthur asked, experimentally trying to get the slight boy to stand.

Cuilén shrugged not standing up but clinging to Arthur. "I don't know what we have. M-Merlin always gets me food."

"Here, I'll go look in the fridge, okay? Let's go Cuilén," Arthur lead the boy into the kitchen and was about to sit him at the table when Cuilén latched onto him and let out a quiet wail. "Kid?"

"Don't go..." Cuilén whimpered, "Don't leave..."

"I'm going right over to the fridge, do you want to help me look for food?" Arthur suggested gently.

Cuilén followed Arthur over to the fridge, clinging to his arm.

"Here," Arthur opened the fridge. "How about... You have some cold spaghetti, do you want that for dinner? I can warm it up."

Cuilén nodded. "Okay."

Arthur got the spaghetti boiling and then placed two dishes on the table.

"Sit," Arthur told him. "Let's eat, okay? Ready?"

Cuilén slowly sat down but didn't let go of Arthur's arm as he began to eat with his left hand.

"Hey, I'm going to ask a question you don't have to answer but... Has Gwaine or Merlin ever really talked to you about what happened to your parents?"

Cuilén shook his head, looking down at his plate. "No…" he whispered.

"Is it okay if I ask you how long you've been living with Gwaine? Sometimes talking about these things help in the long run."

"I don't know." Cuilén said. "A while."

"Do you remember what grade you were in?" Arthur asked gently.

"Um…" Cuilén thought about it. "Um… I was in… 3rd or 4th grade…"

"Okay," Arthur nodded, smiling. "So you remember. That's okay. You don't like being left alone very much, huh? It can be a little worrying, don't you think?"

Cuilén nodded, "I don't like being alone."

"Do you know why? How does it make you feel?" Arthur asked, searching Cuilén's watery blue eyes.

"I… I don't know, I don't like it though." Cuilén turned slightly away from Arthur.

"Hey, it's okay, do you not want to talk about it right now?" Arthur asked. "We could continue later? You don't want to tell me right now why you don't like it?"

"I… I just don't like it… No one is there and it scares me." Cuilén said.

"But you know Gwaine and Merlin will always come back, don't you?" Arthur asked softly. "Or are you... Is it scary thinking they might not?"

Cuilén nodded before he looked up at Arthur. "I don't like feeling like that."

"I know that is a scary feeling. Can I let you in on a secret?" Arthur smiled, gently squeezing Cuilén's hand and gathering his own courage.

Cuilén looked up at Arthur and hesitantly smiled while nodding.

"When I was little, my mom died. My dad was a police officer and he'd leave me every day to do his shift. He wouldn't come home until after dinner, and I was always scared that he wouldn't come back at all. So you know what I did? I met a good friend, and when my dad was gone I'd try to talk to him on the phone, or I'd go out and hang out with people. Having people to go hang out with, like Mordred, can help a whole lot, and I'm still friends with my old friend from when I was a kid. His name is Leon. Someday you can meet him. But remember, you don't have to be afraid. Know that there will be someone for you, you'll be okay."

Cuilén nodded and finished his food. "I'm tired." He said. "Can you read to me?"

"Of course," Arthur smiled. The kid might be in high school, but Merlin was right. He was small and rather young for his age, but in a sweet sort of way. "What would you like to hear?"

"I have to read the next chapter of Tom Sawyer." Cuilén said yawning.

"That's a good book," Arthur nodded. "How about you go to bed and I'll read to you. Where's your book?"

Arthur lead the boy into the room and picked up the book, flipping to the right page and beginning to read. When he finished, Cuilén's eyelids were drooping and he had a smile on his face.

"Goodnight, bud," Arthur whispered. "Would you like me to sit with you a little longer?"

Cuilén nodded. "Uh huh." He murmured.

"I will," Arthur promised. "Sleep well."

He watched as the boy's breaths evened out and he fell asleep, a smile on his peaceful face. Arthur hoped he'd been able to help the kid, he was sort of sweet, and then Arthur too began to fall asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Enjoy part two of the double update, please give these chapters some love...

Gwaine glanced up as a nurse entered the room with a smile on her face.

"Mordred's surgery is complete and he's sort of awake, would you like to see him?" She asked.

"Yes, if that's okay." Gwaine stood up to follow her.

"Yes. He cannot speak for the moment, and he's on some pretty heavy medications, but he is awake. We were going to feed him applesauce, but would you like to do the honors?" The nurse asked as they arrived at the room.

"I can do it." Gwaine said before walking over to the bed. "Hey Dre." He said gently, reaching out and clasping his son's hand in his own.

Mordred's eyes lit up and his mouth formed the word 'da'. He sort of wiggled with excitement before falling still and frowning.

"What's up Dre?" Gwaine asked looking to the nurse.

'Throat, neck, chin, hurt!' Mordred mouthed. 'Help me da! Make better!'

"Calm down." Gwaine said. "It will feel better in a couple days, right?" He turned to the nurse.

"The applesauce will help," the nurse told him, nodding for him to feed Mordred.

"You hungry Dre?" Gwaine put the spoon to Mordred's mouth. "Eat up."

Mordred looked at the spoon suspiciously before taking a spoonful and smiling, looking at Gwaine for more.

Gwaine continued to feed him until it was all gone. "Good job kid." He said gently, handing the nurse the empty bowl.

'Miss you,' Mordred mouthed. 'Sad, now happy. Safe.'

"Yeah, you're safe now kid." Gwaine said. "You should rest so we can go home."

'Wait, stay minute. You make me happy," Mordred's eyes lit suddenly, shining partly from the medications. 'I love you da.'

"You..." Gwaine suddenly smiled at Mordred. "I... I love you too Dre."

Dre nodded in contentment before he closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep, Gwaine staring at him with suddenly moist eyes.

"You may come out when ready," the nurse spoke.

"Thank you." Gwaine said. He followed her out after a moment to sit in the lobby. He soon fell asleep and was awoken the next morning to learn that Mordred was ready to go home. Arthur had come by with Cuilén to pick up Merlin and take him to his place. Cuilén, Gwaine realized, was sitting beside him in the lobby.

"Hey buddy, how are you? Were you okay last night?" Gwaine asked.

"Arthur made me feel a lot better," Cuilén smiled. "I saw Merlin, he looks okay, sort of. I'm excited to see Mordred!"

"I don't think he can talk right now but he is doing better." Gwaine said smiling. "You ready to go home?"

"Yeah! It's better when you're there, but I'll miss Merlin," Cuilén sighed and snuggled against his cousin for a moment before standing up and sprinting over to Mordred who was walking out. "Hi! How are you? Are you okay?"

'I'm okay' Mordred mouthed before turning to Gwaine. 'Can we go home?'

"Yup, that's where we're headed kid! Wait... Two kids, one bike... How'd he expect this to work out?"

"He had his friend bring down Merlin's car, it's fixed for the moment," Cuilén explained. "His friend is really nice! His name is Leon, and he's a police officer too! He's Arthur's police partner, and they work together all the time! They've know each other since they were kids!"

"That's cool, let's get in the car okay?" Gwaine walked outside after signing a couple papers. "Come on."

Cuilén and Mordred followed him outside, the boys clearly happy to be together again. They sat together in the back seat and Cuilén smiled, saying that he's missed Mordred a lot.

Mordred smiled and nodded in agreement. 'I missed you too." He mouthed.

"I got scared when you weren't there," Cuilén shivered, moving closer. "Cause I was scared if you'd be okay, and you weren't there, and you're like a brother, and I don't want to lose any more family."

Mordred placed an arm around Cuilén's shoulders. 'You won't lose me.'

"I know, I don't think I will. Arthur made me feel a little better about being alone and stuff. You know I have friends at school I guess, but I think you're my best friend," Cuilén smiled, leaning against Mordred and closing his eyes. "You're my best friend because you don't make me feel bad about me being younger, my other friends teased me a lot... But you're just friendly, and happy, and so you're my brother, okay?"

Mordred nodded as he looked to Gwaine through the rear view mirror. Gwaine frowned but was silent. Mordred let Cuilén lean on him and just held the younger boy close.

"Did you have any siblings or best friends at the orphanage?" Cuilén asked softy. "I used to have a friend who was always nice, but he moved away... I miss him, but maybe I'll see him again someday. He was older than me, I don't know where he went. But he was nice like you."

Mordred nodded sadly before shaking his head, he hadn't really had any friends at the orphanage.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Cuilén looked sad. "You never had any good friends? What about before the orphanage?"

Mordred thought for a second then shook his head.

"I'm sorry," Cuilén sniffled. "I don't really have many friends now, so don't worry. The other boys say I am like a baby and they won't let me talk to them too much, but sometimes I can sit with them at lunch! Then they're kinda nice and we talk and they joke a lot and then I help them clean up!"

'Why?' Mordred asked. 'They don't need your help, they are just lazy.'

"No, I offered to clean up for them one day and then after that I got to sit with them. I have one friend, Johnny, but he doesn't like them so he sits with this girl named Candy, but I don't want to intrude so I don't sit there. Johnny's not very nice about the other boys. Whenever I clean up for them or they throw salad, Johnny got upset, but they're just joking around! I don't mind, and they're pretty funny and everything. They just like joking around."

'I'd say ditch them.' Mordred muttered. 'They're just wanting you to do stuff for them!'

"That's not very nice," Cuilén frowned. "Don't be mean, Mordred, please? They might even invite me to the movies with them pretty soon. They go every weekend, and maybe they'll invite me someday!"

'Why don't we just go to the movies...it will be just as fun.' Mordred suggested.

"That would be fun!" Cuilén nodded. "We should as soon as you're better! Me and Johnny went with Candy but then they got all... Holding hands and I didn't want to mess it up. But that sounds fun. I'm glad you're so nice. You always know how to do nice things."

'Yeah sure.' Mordred said as they pulled to a stop. 'Come on, we are home.'

"Come on," Cuilén stopped leaning against Mordred to help him out of the car and into the house. He smiled at Gwaine to ease his slightly troubled expression before hurrying Mordred into his room.

"You can sleep?" Cuilén suggested. "Should j stay or leave? I'll do whatever you want me to."

'I'm gonna get changed out of these hospital clothes then we can watch a movie okay?' Mordred asked.

"Oh, you don't want to sleep? Okay, I'll go get one ready! How about... Narnia? I only don't like one part of that one," Cuilén smiled as if proud of himself.

Mordred nodded. 'I'll be out in a second. Have Gwaine make you some popcorn... I know Merlin bought some.'

"But then you can't have it. I'll make us ice cream Sunday's! Then no one is left out," Cuilén beamed. "I'll see you soon! Be careful, you don't look all better yet, okay? I'll be right outside and then we can watch the movie and eat the yummy food," Cuilén then scurried out of the room, leaving Mordred staring after him.

Mordred slowly changed into sweats and a t-shirt. He was a bit confused... Cuilén seemed to think he was all that and Mordred didn't understand why. He never really did anything right, he was always messing things up... He didn't see how Cuilén thought he was nice. He always got in trouble for everything that happened... And he wasn't good. On the road he had taken what he needed, food mostly but still. He wasn't what Cuilén thought he was.

"You okay?" Cuilén called. "Just knock if yes."

Mordred knocked and then opened the door. 'You ready?' He asked.

"Yeah almost, you should put on slippers so you're okay. I really don't think you will feel better barefoot, okay?"

'I'm fine.' Mordred shook his head. 'Lets go watch the movie.'

"Here, take mine!" Cuilén handed his over and then bounced away to turn on the tv.

Mordred shook his head as he walked over to the couch and then gently handed them back when Cuilén came to sit down. 'It's okay Cuilén.' He said.

"No, I don't need them, you do," Cuilén smiled. "And here's a blanket! You shouldn't be cold. Here's your ice cream! I gave you three cherries since you like fruit, and a little extra cream on top. I hope you like it! If not I guess I can try to change it but it might be hard but that's okay! Do you like it?"

Mordred smiled. 'I love it Cuilén. But I'm not going to fit in your slippers, please put them on.'

Cuilén's face fell, but he nodded slowly, taking back the slippers. He smiled a moment later as Mordred sat and Cuilén was quick to wrap the blanket around him.

"There! Now you look comfy! Let's start the movie. Are you ready?" Cuilén smiled when

Mordred nodded and he turned the movie on.

Mordred leaned back against the couch and thought about how Cuilén was so different than him. Cuilén was everything Mordred wasn't... He fixed everything he could, he always did what was right... Mordred didn't understand how that could be and yet Cuilén still liked him and wanted to be his brother...

"Oh no, a scary part! The witch isn't nice!" Cuilén suddenly hid under his blanket, only the tip of his hair remaining visible.

Mordred shook his head and ruffled Cuilén's hair. 'It's okay.' He said when Cuilén looked at him.

"Yeah, you're brave!" Cuilén admired. "You'll protect people like me who get more scared, right?"

'Yeah... I'll protect you.' Mordred said then jumped when Gwaine suddenly sat down next to them. 'Da!'

"Hey kids," Gwaine smiled. "How's it going, Dre? Everything okay?"

'You scared me.' Mordred said, turning and frowning at Gwaine.

"Sorry kid," Gwaine patted him on the shoulder. He whispered the next part. "Is Cuilén okay? He gets scared..."

'He is fine, I think.' Mordred said leaning onto Gwaine. Cuilén then leaned further over against Mordred.

'I'm hungry Da.' Mordred said.

"After your ice cream?" Gwaine laughed. "Okay, I'll make you pudding or something, maybe more applesauce. Look after Cui, okay?"

'Okay.' Mordred nodded. 'Thanks Da.'

"Course," Gwaine shrugged, leaving the boys. Cuilén winced at another scary part and snuggled against Mordred.

Mordred wrapped an arm around Cuilén and held him close as he watched the movie.

He wondered why Cuilén was scared by this, Mordred could easily tell that it was fake, and besides that, it was a movie. How bad was it? Cuilén seemed to be scared of a lot of things and Mordred wondered what had created those fears. He wished he knew more about Cuilén but he didn't think the boy would want to talk very much.

"Oh good it's over!" Cuilén smiled, cuddling next to Mordred. "But I guess I don't have to be afraid when my big brother is here. I never really had a sibling except for Merlin, does he count?"

Mordred shrugged. 'That's for you to decide.' He said.

"Oh, well I guess he is, but you seem more able to protect me. You're good at that! Thank you for staying here so you can be a part of my life," Cuilen glanced up at Mordred.

'Merlin is less experienced than me,' Mordred said thoughtfully. 'I have been taking care of myself since I was four.'

"I guess, but Merlin never really had a dad, so he had to take care of him mom. They lived in the country though, did you live in the city?"

'Yeah I lived in a city.' Mordred said, reaching over to ruffle Cuilén's hair. 'Why?'

"I dunno, just curious," Cuilén bit his lip.

Mordred lightly punched Cuilén in the arm. 'Cheer up Cuilén, why so down?'

Cuilén shied away, a hurt look on his face. He blinked, confused, before asking in a small voice: "Why'd you do that?"

'It... I was just teasing you, playing with you.' Mordred tapped his fist against Cuilén's shoulder again. 'See it doesn't hurt much.'

"Oh..." Cuilén shrugged, nodding in gentle acceptance. "Okay. I... It's not my favorite thing when people play with me... But okay, that's okay." He smiled weakly and then leaned against Mordred again.

Mordred frowned but nodded. 'Don't your friends ever play with you?' He asked.

"Yeah, when they shove me and throw things at me, they say they're playing with me, but... I don't really... It's not fun, like playing should be. But it's okay if you want to, I don't really mind!"

'That isn't playing.' Mordred said slight anger on his face. 'No matter who calls it that. Playing is fun for everyone, it's nice."

"Oh, well it's okay. You can do whatever you want, if you want. I hope I didn't hurt your feelings! You can play with me if you really want to like the boys at school do... I hope you're not upset."

'No, you didn't upset me, they do.' Mordred assured Cuilén. 'You shouldn't let them do that to you thought.'

"It's okay, I don't want anyone to be upset. You know? You're like that too, aren't you Mordred?" Cuilén smiled at the other boy with full trust in his eyes.

'Yeah, upsetting people is bad.' Mordred answered. 'I learned that when I was five, after my father left.'

"I... I Thought you were older than that?" Cuilén asked as Gwaine entered to room with pudding for Mordred.

'Not when my father left, when I went the orphanage yes.' Mordred said as Gwaine listened. 'I don't want to talk about it anymore.'

"How come? Did you... Did you lie before?" Cuilén sounded shocked.

Mordred shrugged. 'Wouldn't be the first I've done it...'

"You lie?" Cuilén gasped.

'Lying keeps you alive sometimes.' Mordred said softly. 'Just don't you go doing it, I'm not perfect you know.'

"But... It's bad, and you're good," Cuilén looked like his trust in Mordred had shattered.

'I'm not all good.' Mordred said. 'I wouldn't even say I'm really that good at all, you guys are the only ones who think that.'

"What? No!" Cuilén's eyes filled with tears and he buried his head in Mordred's shoulder. "Don't say that about yourself! You saved us!"

'One good deed doesn't wipe clean a black ledger.' Mordred said. 'And why shouldn't I? Everyone else says it, except my father, and he left when I was four! I hardly remember him.'

Cuilén's chin wobbled until Gwaine stood up and hurried over.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Mordred lied," Cuilén spoke through the tears gathering in his eyes. "And he's being horrible to himself..."

'Yeah I lied, so?' Mordred asked. 'And I'm not being horrible.'

"Yes you are! You're saying you're bad and you're not! You're good, you're... You're kinda my hero," Cuilén admitted.

'And I'm showing you why I shouldn't be.' Mordred said. 'I'm not the kind of person you want as a hero, pick Merlin or Da.'

"But... But you're my big brother, you're my hero... Please stop," Cuilén begged, trying to hug Mordred. "I want to be just like you."

Mordred moved away but ended up backing into Gwaine. 'No, Cuilén I'm not a good person... You do not want to be like me.'

"Yes I do! How... How do you know what I want?" Cuilén's chin wobbled again. "You're my brother, I love you. You're my hero!"

Mordred shook his head and said. 'I don't think that is a good idea Cuilén.' Then he turned and tried to go to his room.

"Mordred wait, we need to talk," Gwaine spoke up. "Stay here, Cuilén go to your room, okay?"

"Am I in trouble?" Cuilén asked, sniffling.

"No, I just want to talk to Mordred, okay?" Gwaine said. "I'll hopefully be done soon, go on now."

"I'm sorry if I made you upset, Mordred," Cuilén sniffles. "Be happy."

Mordred nodded but didn't answer as Cuilén went to his room then he turned to Gwaine. 'What do you want?'

"Several things," Gwaine frowned. "First off, I don't know what came over you, but you really upset Cuilén. Second, what's this about your father leaving when you were four or five?"

Mordred shrugged, 'I dunno, I... I didn't really mean to upset him. I just wanted to tell him it was a bad idea.'

"What, making you his hero? Younger boys often make older brothers their heroes, it's not unusual."

'It's not a good idea.' Mordred said frowning at Gwaine. 'And I'm done talking about it.'

"Mordred, if you keep up this behavior you'll scare Cuilén away," Gwaine warned. "He trusts you, and you're breaking that trust."

Mordred looked down, his shoulders slumping a little. 'Maybe it's better that way.' He whispered.

"Mordred, I know you're not what he thinks you are, he thought I was incredible and I was lying to him for years! He thought I was working at a respectable restaurant, but you know the truth. However he needs someone to trust, doesn't he? What's he going to do if he had no one? He's too little to not have anyone to trust."

"I don't want to talk about it anymore." Mordred snapped suddenly then raised a hand to rub at his throat.

"Mordred," Gwaine shook his head, stepping forward to place a hand on Mordred's shoulder. "Kid, what's happened? Talk to me, Dre. What did you mean that when you said your father left when you were so young?"

"Nothing, nothing has happened, and nothing will happen." Mordred said looking down at the ground.

"Dre, what's that mean? Nothing will happen?" Gwaine gently lifted Mordred's chin with one hand. "Kid, look at me, tell me what's on your mind."

Mordred pulled away from Gwaine and took a couple steps back. "Nothing, I mean nothing by it."

"Okay, do you want to be alone for a bit?" Gwaine guessed. "You should lay down."

"Don't tell me what to do." Mordred said half heartedly.

"Dre?" Gwaine asked, his voice confused. "What's gotten into you?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Mordred said reaching for his coat as he sidestepped Gwaine. "I'm going out for a bit."

"Mordred, you can't do that," Gwaine's face turned serious. He caught Mordred's arm and pulled him back. "You're still sick, and going out like this is a bad idea. Believe me, I know. You'll only land yourself in trouble, you'll hurt yourself. Stop!"

Mordred tried to pull free. "I'll be fine." He said, glaring at Gwaine. "I just want to go outside!"

"Mordred, you know I don't want have to really be a parent. I'm your dad, but I also think I'm your equal. Still, I cannot let you go outside right now. You're sick, Dre, go to bed."

"No." Mordred pulled away. "I'm going out."

He quickly ran out the door before Gwaine could grab him again.

"Stop it!" Gwaine called after him. "Come back! Kid? Dre? Mordred!"

Mordred ignored him and walked down the street toward the downtown area. He didn't want to talk to anybody so he took a few shortcuts through the alleyways until he reached a park where he sat down. He didn't know how much time passed before someone sat down next to him.

"You look familiar, do I know you?"

Who is it? find out later... and i promise i will update tomorrow or Wednesday.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Guys... this is the final chapter... Another story to an end... find out what happened to Mordred!

Mordred glanced up, and then froze. Sitting next to him was the one person who had caused the most misery in his life, his uncle. After his father had left, he had been taken in by his uncle and had lived with the man for five years. His uncle had been nice at first but he had a habit of drinking at home and soon had started to beat Mordred when he was drunk. That had gone on for almost five years before he had gone to the orphanage. He had only gone to the orphanage because one day a neighbor had called the police when she heard Mordred's screams. His uncle had then been put in prison for twenty years and Mordred was put in the orphanage.

"What are you doing here?" Mordred asked as he jumped to his feet and backed away. "Aren't you supposed to be in prison?"

"So it is you," the man growled, hand shooting out to grab Mordred. "I got out on good behavior, what about you? I went to the orphanage and leaned you'd left, been adopted; is that true? How'd a brat like you manage to get adopted?"

"I dunno, someone liked me." Mordred said. "Let me go!"

"Why would I do that?" The man yanked Mordred closer. "You may have been adopted, but I plan on talking to whoever it was, I'm taking you back. Who was it?"

"No." Mordred said. "I won't tell you, let me go!"

"Then you'll leave, and once more you'll be destroying your true family, you want that? You always hurt everything, you want to keep that up?"

"I... I'm not messing anything up!" Mordred said, but his voice was quieter and tears were starting to well up in his eyes.

"Really? You call running away from your dear old uncle not messing things up?" He gave Mordred a shake. "Show me to whoever was dumb enough to take you in."

Mordred shook his head, a tear running down his cheek. "Da isn't dumb." He said.

"You're calling him da?" The man spat. "Your dad is dead; this person isn't your dad, and he's gotta be dumb to take you in."

"I hardly remember my father." Mordred said. "All I remember is you and that was the worst part of my life."

"How dare you, you little brat," his uncle suddenly slapped Mordred across the face. "I provided for you and gave you food, a bed to sleep in!"

Mordred had frozen at the slap and he suddenly nodded, more contrite. "Yes sir," he said softly. "I'm sorry sir."

"Good, that's the Mordred I remember," he smiled slightly. "Now bring me to your 'da'."

"Please no." Mordred said, looking at his uncle. "Please sir."

"I'm taking you to your real home, but first we've gotta see this stupid da of yours. Now come on!"

"No!" Mordred pleaded. "Please! Don't, Da isn't stupid! He is nice to me!"

"Yeah? Nicer than your dear old Uncle Borden?" There was a warning in his eyes which promised a world of hurt should Mordred give the wrong answer.

Mordred hesitated before nodding his head. "He doesn't hit me!" He said.

There was a resounding slap and then Mordred found himself yanked over and shoved into a surprising new car.

"You will tell me where to find that place this instant!" Borden shouted.

Mordred tried to blink back his tears and put a hand up to his stinging face. "I don't know the address!" He cried.

"Well then just tell me how to get there," Borden demanded. "Or I'll go back to your orphanage and demand the address from them!"

"D-down that street, and turn left." Mordred sobbed. "Please don't hit me."

"I won't hit you if your directions work," Borden replied. "Now what? Which house?"

"That one." Mordred said pointing to the door.

"Good boy, you remember how I taught you to act?" Borden asked. "Or need I leave you in the car so you don't get to say goodbye to your da."

"Yes sir." Mordred said. "I remember."

"Good," Borden nodded. "Now come on, _Dre._ "

"Don't call me that!" Mordred cried. "That's Da's name for me."

"It was the name we used for the act far before your da came up with it, now come," Borden pulled Mordred out and then smoothed his hair and shirt. "Wait first, tell me what's wrong with your voice, I should be worried."

"I had surgery the other day." Mordred said.

"For what?"

"Tonsils had to be removed." Mordred muttered.

"Oh, finally got them out? I remember you had some problems, your da bothered paying for the surgery? He might be a good asset..."

"He did, I told you he is nice to me." Mordred growled. "I'd go further and say he cares for me..." He looked to his uncle.

"I'll get you later, brat," Borden muttered. He smiled brightly, slinging an arm around Mordred's shoulders as the door was pulled open.

"Mordred?" Gwaine looked out and frowned at the sight of Mordred with the man. "Who are you? Mordred! Are you okay?"

"It's wonderful to meet you," Borden held out a hand. "I'd been so worried. I'm Julius Borden, Mordred's uncle. I had lost track of him when he went to the orphanage, but we finally ran into each other today! He told me I could find the man who had adopted him here?"

"Yes, I can talk to you in just a second." Gwaine said before turning to Mordred. "You go to the kitchen and let Arthur know you are back and then straight to your room."

"I would rather my nephew stay near me. We'd been separated for so long," Borden dabbed at his eyes and gave Mordred a half hug.

"I'm sorry, but Mordred isn't well and he should be resting." Gwaine said then leveled Mordred with a glare. "Go Mordred."

Mordred glanced at Borden before scurrying inside. Borden frowned before trying to smile back at Gwaine.

"What's your name? I simply know you as 'da'." Borden chuckled slightly.

"My name is Gwaine Finnegan." Gwaine said. "Please come into the kitchen. You want anything to drink?"

"I..." He hesitated before shaking his head. "No, thanks. Now, how long has my nephew lived here? I've missed him dearly."

"A few weeks." Gwaine said. "I finished adopting him less than a week ago."

They walked into the kitchen and Gwaine nodded to Arthur. "Arthur, this is Julius Borden. Mr Borden this is my friend Officer Arthur Pendragon."

"Pendragon," Borden suddenly paled dramatically, however he covered his sudden uneasiness with a chuckle and he forced some color back in his cheeks. "It's... Nice to meet you."

"It is nice to meet you as well." Arthur said. "Gwaine will you see me out please?"

"Of course," Gwaine nodded. He brought Arthur to the door and raised an eyebrow. "Anything wrong, Arthur?"

"I know that name..." Arthur frowned. "And I don't think he is doing any good here, Mordred was really jumpy when he came in."

"Yeah, I noticed. You maybe want to wait around somewhere near here? Just in case? I don't know, this guy makes me nervous..."

"Yeah, I'm going to go get some files from the station emailed to me on my computer in my car. I think my father brought him in at some point but I'm not sure, don't let him take Mordred anywhere, you are his legal guardian now. He needs your permission to go anywhere, be as harsh as you have to. I'll be right outside." Arthur told Gwaine.

"Okay, thanks Arthur," Gwaine nodded. "Don't want to be be too harsh, Cuilén's in his room... Hope it doesn't come to that."

Gwaine then turned back to Borden, flashing a grin.

"So," Gwaine spoke. "Want some food? You must want something for this exciting occasion."

"I'll be fine thank you, I was hoping to be able to take Mordred to dinner." Borden said. "It isn't everyday I get reunited with my nephew."

"True, but we actually had a dinner planned out, him and me. We have it all ready," Gwaine shrugged. "Maybe tomorrow? For now, let's just talk. So, did he used to live with you?"

"For a few years." Borden said. "Didn't he tell you? His father died... Well left, when he was around four or five and he lived with me until he was nine."

"Oh?" Gwaine swallowed. Was this man telling the truth? Had Mordred lied? "What happened when he was nine? He hadn't told me everything."

"I couldn't take care of him anymore." Borden admitted. "My... Job took me away. I had to put him in the orphanage."

"That must have been hard," Gwaine frowned. "He's a special kid, lots of potential."

"Yes he is." Borden spoke. "I hated to get separated from him."

"Yeah, I understand, I too don't like the idea of being separated from my son," Gwaine searched the other man's eyes. There was something there that Gwaine didn't like but he couldn't place it.

"Now that I've found him again I would like to reconnect." Borden said.

Gwaine was about to respond when his cell phone rang. "Hello?" He asked.

"Can you send Mordred out to talk to me?" Arthur asked. "And Cuilén can come out to, I would suggest it."

"Oh?" Gwaine's heart picked up. "Okay... Let me get them."

He hung up and thought quickly, plastering a smile on his face.

"My boys' friend is waiting outside and I've got to send them out for a minute to talk to him. They should be back soon, give me a moment," Gwaine stood quickly, knocking first on Mordred's door. "Mordred? Come out, someone needs to talk to you down on the street. Come out _now."_

"What is it da?" Mordred asked sullenly, opening the door.

"Go with Cuilén downstairs. I have to get him right now, don't speak with anyone except Arthur who's down there, got it? Just nod."

Gwaine waited for the frightened nod before hurrying off to Cuilén's room

"Buddy," Gwaine hurried inside, gathering up the small boy and placing him on his feet. He noticed some tear tracks which he forced himself to simply wipe at and then ignore. "You've got to head down stairs with Mordred right now, okay? Don't talk to the man in the kitchen."

"Why?" Cuilén asked softly, his voice frightened. "What's going on Gwaine?"

"Don't worry about it, buddy, just go downstairs okay? Can you do that for me?" Gwaine placed a quick kiss on the boy's forehead.

Cuilén nodded and walked downstairs with Mordred. "Bye Gwaine!" He called, "We will be back soon!"

"Yeah," Gwaine nodded down after them, his face confident.

Gwaine then turned back to Borden, a false smile on his face. "So, you were telling me about Mordred? He a happy kid?"

"He was very happy." Borden nodded. "Very very happy."

"I'm glad, I'm afraid the orphanage made him less so," Gwaine frowned, suddenly feeling uneasy as if this man was trying far too hard. "He may be different now than when he was young."

"Oh, well I would hate for anything to have happened to him!" Borden looked to Gwaine. "Is he different? How so?"

"He's rather quiet, moody, you know how poor kids in an orphanage can be," Gwaine edged backwards from the man's angry look. "You understand?"

"No I'm afraid I don't." Borden said. "He was quite fine when I left him there."

"I'm sure the orphanage is to blame and not you, sir," Gwaine said quickly. "I'm sure he missed you."

"I know he did." Borden agreed. "He was overjoyed to see me. When may I take him to dinner? Or any meal really, I want to spend time with him."

"I'm sure he was happy to see you, but we'll have to wait and see when he's not busy," Gwaine replied, shifting uneasily. He wished Arthur would come in. "We'll know soon enough."

"I really wish to spend time with him though." Borden said. "I thought he was sick, why would you let him go out to talk to a friend?"

"In person he and his friend can communicate but Mordred cannot talk on the phone, it's too hard for his vocal chords right now," Gwaine thought quickly. "And Mordred can't text."

"Well I would assume that would be because he doesn't have a phone?" Borden asked. "Why couldn't he use yours?"

"I discourage texting for my boys," Gwaine replied smoothly. "I'm afraid it'll be too addicting. Maybe when they're older."

"How am I supposed to contact him then?" Borden asked.

"Through me, I suppose," Gwaine answered slowly, glancing uneasily at the door. These questions were beginning to rattle him, just a bit. "But I don't know my son's availability yet, I've yet to check. Do you know your available days?"

"I am available anytime my nephew is." Borden said. "Please do figure that out soon. Where does he go to school? Maybe we can arrange a time then?"

"He actually graduated last year," Gwaine replied. "He was done at 16, had no interest in going to a university."

"Well... I'm afraid I don't agree with that." Borden frowned. "He must go to some sort of university so he can get a good job."

"I'm sure he'll find something, plenty do," Gwaine bristled. "He could be a tradesman, who knows. He is currently under my jurisdiction."

"Doing what?" Borden asked. "Certainly it isn't that important... Not so important he can't stop and go to a university."

"Well perhaps someone will talk to him about such an idea," Gwaine tried to calm the suddenly angry man. "We can give him that option, of course. Where did you go to University?"

"It doesn't matter. What matters is getting my nephew the education he needs whether he wants it or not. I was thinking of a boarding school a day or so from here." Borden suggested.

"A day away?" Gwaine frowned. "Why so far? Did you have one in mind? Then you won't be able to see him anyway. My cousin did boarding school for a couple years and finally stopped since his mum couldn't see him,"

"I do, not that it is any of your business where I send my nephew to college." Borden growled.

"Perhaps," Gwaine suddenly grew angry, though he tried to hide it. "But perhaps you've forgotten that he's legally my son, and I do in fact have the final word."

"And I can assure you that if you do not agree for him to going to this school then you will not like the results." Borden said he reached forward and grabbed Gwaine's shirt collar just as Arthur walked silently into the kitchen.

"Stop and put your hands up!" Arthur suddenly commanded as another curly haired officer followed behind him.

Borden slowly did as he was told and the second police officer walked over and handcuffed him.

"Are you okay?" Arthur asked Gwaine.

"Yeah, yeah fine," Gwaine breathed, staring first at Borden and then Arthur. "Are the boys okay?"

"They are fine." Arthur said as the other officer lead Borden outside.

"Did Mordred tell you something bad?" Gwaine asked. "Because that man has something wrong with him."

"I will bring Mordred and Cuilén in and we can talk in a few minutes." Arthur said. "Leon will bring Borden in to the station and we will talk. I want to show you what I found out."

"Yeah? Show me," Gwaine nodded. "Should you show me before Mordred enters, perhaps?"

"No, I want to see what he will tell you first." Arthur said. "He didn't tell me much but we will have the files so he has to tell you or you will read them. I think it will help with some of the emotions he is bottling up."

"Okay, bring him in," Gwaine readied himself as Arthur retrieved the two boys. Both were crying slightly, though Mordred was trying to stop and Cuilén didn't seem to care. The younger boy was much more concerned with holding Mordred close and apparently trying to comfort him by hugging Mordred with one arm and speaking softly.

"Cuilén," Gwaine said gently. "Come here buddy." He held his arms out to the younger boy. Cuilén hesitated before pulling Mordred into Gwaine's hug as well.

"I'm glad our family is alright now," he said quietly as he tried to stop his own tears. "We're okay Mordred, okay? We'll be okay."

Mordred nodded but quickly pulled out of the hug. "Okay whatever. Can I go back to my room now?"

"Kid," Gwaine stood back. "We're going to talk. Cuilén, please go in another room while I talk to Dre and Arthur, alright? Good. Now, I have some files here from your childhood. I haven't read them yet, but Arthur has. I want you to tell me what those files might say, or I'll read them myself, okay Dre? Please just tell me, at your own pace. Just let out your emotions, and tell me about that man."

"I don't want to." Mordred said, eyeing the files apprehensively. "Don't read those!"

"Dre, either you tell me or I'll read them, okay? You get to chose, but it'd be a lot nicer to hear you tell me about them," Gwaine said gently, a hand resting on Mordred's shoulder. "Please kid, for me?"

Mordred whimpered slightly. "Why? Why do we have to do this?"

"That man almost took you away from me. I'm your da, I need to know about your past, okay," Gwaine looked deep into Mordred's eyes and saw fear running deep. "For your da."

"Well... W-what do you know?" Mordred asked. "You have to know something otherwise you wouldn't be asking."

"All I know is that man meant trouble, he was not a good person, and I want you to tell me why," Gwaine said gently. "You can start when you were four or five."

"My dad left." Mordred said slowly. "That's what happened then."

"Did he leave you, or did he die?" Gwaine asked gently.

"I... I don't know." Mordred said. "Uncle Julius said he left..."

"Okay, and then you went to live with him? How did he treat you? Tell me honestly or I will read the files."

"He treated me like how I deserved to be treated." Mordred said as if he was reading from a script, or a line he had said thousands of times.

"Did he? What actions did he perform?" Gwaine asked. "What were his punishments like? What did he do when he decided you'd done something wrong? And what even did you do wrong?"

"I... I don't know." Mordred sounded confused by all the questions. "I'm sorry... I don't know, please don't hit me, sir."

"He would hit you?" Gwaine felt his blood boil before calming himself. "Why?"

"'Cause I deserved it." Mordred said in the same monotone voice as before.

"What did you do to deserve it?" Gwaine asked again, hating the tone of voice Mordred used. It was foreboding of what happened while under Borden's care.

"I didn't always know," Mordred finally said. "I learned what I could and couldn't do."

"Like what? Dre, please elaborate. What couldn't you do?"

"Lot of things..." Mordred said, his voice trailing off. "I couldn't get any grade below an A- on anything, I couldn't go anywhere without his permission, I could only go in certain rooms of the house, I couldn't talk to people unless I absolutely had to, I had to conceal all the bruises he gave me, I couldn't get sick..." Mordred had tears running down his cheeks now but he was trying to stop crying. "I couldn't cry or scream during the beatings, I had to clean up everything he asked me to..."

"The beatings?" Gwaine gasped. "He would beat you? Kid?"

Mordred hesitated then nodded. "It was punishment if I did any one of those things and more, I was horrible at Math in school and often I would get beatings three times a week for that alone."

"Kid..." Gwaine trailed off and then embraced Mordred in a careful hug. "Those aren't things anyone deserves a beating for! No one deserves a beating at all! Well... Keep going, kid. Did he leave you at the orphanage or did... Something else happen."

"A neighbour called the police." Mordred said blinking away his tears and once again sliding a mask of unemotion onto his face.

"The neighbor knew?" Gwaine asked. "Did you tell them?"

"They heard me screaming." Mordred said unemotionally. "They called the police, they came and took my uncle away. He was supposed to be there for twenty years."

"Oh kid, I'm so sorry," Gwaine felt Mordred's tears leaning into Gwaine's t-shirt. Gwaine glanced over at Arthur who was watching with his own slightly damp eyes and Gwaine spoke softly. "How'd he get out early?"

"Probably on good behaviour." Arthur said. "He won't this time, and you can put a restraining order on him as well."

"Okay, Mordred? He will not get you again, I'll keep you safe. Okay kid? Dre, you can let it out. I know you're more sad than you're letting me see, and that's not good. You know I don't care if you cry, even really hard. Please, hiding emotions is bad. Go ahead buddy, just let out your emotions, please."

Mordred shook his head. "I can't, it isn't right." He half sobbed.

"Yeah, it's right. Crying will help kid. Why don't you tell me more about your time with him, and don't hold it in, please? For da?"

"W-what do y-you want to kn-know?" Mordred asked.

"Anything and everything kid," Gwaine gently rubbed circles on his back.

Arthur leaned down to whisper in Gwaine's ear. "Well, it's easier if you ask about one thing then he can focus on something and not be overwhelmed, like beating or what a typical day was like for him, and pick a day like Monday."

"What was a typical weekend like for you there?" Gwaine asked gently.

"It was the worst of the week." Mordred said. "I was home all day most of the time, and I would mostly likely be in trouble for not getting up in time." He sniffled and pulled away from the hug and just sat in his chair.

"What time would you have to wake up?" Gwaine asked.

"5:30 every day." Mordred said. "The punishment was less breakfast, my uncle would have his breakfast, and I would get to sit outside no matter the weather and eat my breakfast, which was usually toast."

"Then what?" Gwaine asked gently.

"Then I would be put to work," Mordred said, blinking his eyes rapidly to stop tears from falling. "I had to work in his huge garden for two hours, doing whatever he said."

"And make the meals Im sure," Gwaine asked. "What about in the afternoon?"

"Well, after the garden I was put to work in the house, I usually ended up on the kitchen floors cleaning then helped to prepare lunch. Then uncle Julius would eat and I got a sandwich which was the best meal I had all day. Then I would do homework, I had an hour to get everything done and the next half hour after that was usually spent by my uncle beating me." Mordred let out a half sob before stopping himself then continuing on. "Every page of homework missing for most subjects was ten lashes with his belt, math was different."

"Kid, I know you want to cry, please allow yourself to," Gwaine reached forward, but Mordred quickly continued speaking.

"Math was the worst one, I usually had about 20 problems. For each one I missed or didn't get right, I was whipped three times with his braided whip." Mordred's breathing hitched and he looked up at Gwaine as he started to cry. "That one hurt the most Da, it really hurt."

"I'm sure kid, I'm sure," Gwaine leaned forward to hug his son, tears gathering in his own eyes. "I'm so sorry."

"I don't want to talk about it anymore." Mordred said as he sobbed harder. "Can we stop please?"

"I think it best you finish the day," Arthur told him softly.

"No... I don't want to!" Mordred sobbed moving to sit on Gwaine's lap. "I really don't want to."

"Hey, kid, if you finish I promise we can go with Cuilén and Merlin to anywhere of your choosing. A whole day doing whatever you want, eating where you want, you being in charge and making our decisions."

"Really?" Mordred asked, looking at Gwaine.

"Really, kid, please finish," Gwaine urged gently.

"Okay, next was training." Mordred said. "I had to run laps in the yard and other stuff, then we had dinner where I would get a piece of bread and a glass of water and then if I had been good I might get some fruit. Then I finished my homework and read three paragraphs to my uncle. If I missed a five words then that was a lash, I was then delivered my punishment, usually around twenty lashes, and sent to bed." Mordred said hurriedly.

"Oh, buddy," Gwaine hugged him close, rubbing circles on his back. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. You will never be treated like that again, okay? I promise you, kid, you deserved none of that, and none of that will happen ever again. You missed that many words? A hundred is a lot, were you reading adult books?"

"Some times, but usually they were just books I had to read for school or just cause he said so." Mordred said.

"Alright." Gwaine said frowning slightly and noting to check Mordred's eyesight and reading abilities later. "I'm sorry about that kid."

Mordred just nodded into Gwaine's shoulder and sobbed. "I hated it." He said. "I couldn't do anything."

"Now you have all the choices in the world," Gwaine told him. "As soon as you're well and Merlin is well, we'll have a whole day with you in charge... This talking may set back your recovery though..."

"Can we do my room now?" Mordred asked. "Well, soon I guess, not right now, cause I'm hungry."

"Sure kid, I'll give you ice cream, but stop talking, okay?" Gwaine told him, rubbing his hand on Mordred's shoulder. "Just nod."

Mordred nodded, but clung to Gwaine while staying where he was on his lap.

"I'd best get back to Merlin before he completely panics," Arthur stood up. "Maybe he should have ice cream too, what flavor does he like?"

"Um, just get him Chocolate." Gwaine said. "The more chocolate, the more happy he is."

"Got it," Arthur chuckled. He smiled gently at Mordred and began walking out, when he froze eyes glued into the hallway.

Arthur spoke in a whisper. "Gwaine, get over here. Mordred, let him go for a moment, please."

"What is it?" Gwaine asked gently prying Mordred off of him. "What is it?"

Arthur pointed and Gwaine glanced into the hallway, his blood running cold for there sat Cuilén, curled in a ball, biting desperately on his knuckle to keep from crying out, while his shoulders shook from silent sobbing.

"Cuilén!" Gwaine ran over to the younger boy. "What is wrong?" Then he thought of something. "Did you hear what we were talking about?"

Cuilén glanced up before launching himself at Gwaine and sobbing desperately into his shirt.

"How can anyone be so horrid?" Cuilén sobbed. "He was a little boy! It's so horrible! How can anyone be so horrible? It's not fair, make it... Make it go away, Gwaine! Fix it, help it, stop it, please! Please make it go away!"

"We are helping Mordred." Gwaine said holding his cousin close to him. "We are doing our best buddy, Arthur and Leon arrested the man who hurt him. What else do you want me to do? I'm not sure I can do anything else."

"I just..." Cuilén's shoulders shook as he continued to sob. In a moment he pulled away and then launched himself into Mordred's arm, hugging the other boy in a death grip. "I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. I'm really sorry! Please get better Mordred. I'm so so sorry."

"It's okay." Mordred hushed the younger boy. "I promise it's okay, and don't say you're sorry, you didn't do anything."

"But... It's so horrible! I'd rather it have been me. You're my older brother and I love you."

"It was horrible but it's over now." Mordred had stopped crying when Cuilén had come in. "I'm okay now. And I would hate it if anything like that happened to you, don't say that okay? For me?" Mordred asked.

"I... Okay," Cuilén sniffled, burrowing his head into Mordred's shoulder. "But I still wish it, inside. No matter what, you'll be my hero. I hope nothing ever ever happens to you again, or I'll go right there with you."

"I'm sure you will." Mordred said. "Why don't we have dinner? Then we can do something fun."

"Dre, remember you need to stop talking," Gwaine warned as Arthur slipped out. "Don't let him talk any more, buddy."

"Okay," Cuilén sniffled. "I don't feel like doing anything fun, I just want to sit as a family."

"What abo-" Mordred started to say only to have a hand clapped over his mouth.

"Da!" He yelled only it was muffled by Gwaine's hand.

"Can we just sit," Cuilén asked quietly. "I don't think fun is good right now, we just need our family. I hope Merlin feels better soon."

Mordred was still glaring at Gwaine then licked the palm of Gwaine's hand.

"Ew! Dre!" Gwaine complained. "Fine, I'll stop but don't you talk or you'll never be well!"

"Fine." Mordred said then dodged Gwaine's hand. "Don't touch me!"

Gwaine smiled and ruffled Mordred's hair before hurrying away to get the ice cream. That night found all three sleeping happily in the living room, a true little family.

MMM

"Are we ready?"

"Sandwiches are ready."

"Good Lance. Percy?"

"Yup, boss, everything looks good."

"Then it's go time!"

The doors of Pop and Son's deli swung open to reveal a good sized line which was greeted by Cuilén who gave each customer a business card. Gwaine took people's orders while Mordred and Lance made the sandwiches and Percy carried supplies in and put out extra sauces.

Leon and some other officers came in, soon followed by Arthur and Gwen on their first date.

"Too bad Merlin still had to tonsillitis," Lancelot said softly to Mordred.

"Yeah, I'm lucky I'm well." Mordred said whispered. "Hurry up and make sandwiches!"

"I'm going," Lance smiled at the boy and then at the line out the door. "It looks to be a long day, but I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Me neither," Mordred shares a smile with Gwaine at the registrar. "Neither would I."

AN: Review please... we would love it if you did. Sad for Mordred!


	10. AN!

Guys... Please give me some help on something please... on inkitt . com they are having a fanfiction contest... I have entered a story called Kid Rescued From The Streets by WarriorofCAmelot into the Fanfiction2 contest. Please, Please, Please go vote if you have enjoyed these threes stories of this series...


End file.
